


Threads of Destiny

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Graphic Description, Suspense, reader discretion advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: The imminent threat of darkness. The transcendence of the pact between two souls that united their past and their future till the end of times. Nanoha and Fate will have to make the decisions that may lead them to save their destiny, their story... and much more.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2021 marks the 10th anniversary of the original publication, in Spanish, of "Till the End of Times".  
> Thanks to Rogue Devlin's liking and love for this story and her well-known passion for the "NanoFate", we decided to undertake this initiative to expand this AU, to remember this story and its characters, as well as thanking readers who have followed it along throughout these ten years and to those new ones, who just got to know it as a result of the publication of "Till the End of Times".  
> This journey started as a “small initiative”, as a “companion fic” to provide more ground on “what happened” after the end and then… This that you guys are reading now, came out. We enthusiastically hope that you read and enjoy this effort during this anniversary.  
> In some ways, we have the same questions that Hayate has in this “Prologue” about the mystery of destiny, and due all these questions and speculations is that this idea was born. This will be a joint venture journey of coauthorship between Rogue Devlin and Aleksei Volken.  
> Rogue Devlin will be publishing the English version, “Threads of Destiny” and Aleksei Volken will publish the Spanish version “El Hilo del Destino”, for the first time, SIMULTANEOUSLY!!!!
> 
> We are the most thankful with all the readers that decide to join us on this journey, thank you so much for sharing your reviews and comments along the way.
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, disturbing, violent, and explicitly sexual, content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between women. If this type of content is not to your liking, or if you are underage, please do not read it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, is not intentional.

− X −

" **Threads of Destiny"**

by Rogue Devlin & Aleksei Volken

**Foreword**

− X −

Retrieved Excerpts from the Imperial Counselor's Private Journals

Dinsmark, Empire's Capital, Belka.

Dated 1053 of the Old Calendar (-1053)

Saint King Museum, Midchilda.

− X −

It happened during the third Winter Solstice celebration that we spent in Dinsmark, the Capital of the Belkan Empire.

After the deceitfully orchestrated revolts to overthrow the Hegemon Precia Testarossa, peace extended across the entire breadth of the vast Belkan Empire.

Hegemon Fate Testarossa would celebrate the second anniversary of her reign with unprecedented stability and approval. Thanks to the support of the kingdoms of Nihon and Albion, as well as their allies, and of course, to the excellent diplomatic work done by me, the Imperial Counselor; Dinsmark had significantly improved its relations with its territories, with neighboring countries, and balanced the opposition's criticism.

It had been two years of tremendous work, where both Hegemon Testarossa, as well as her wife, the heiress to Nihon's throne, Nanoha Takamachi, her sister and Belkan Ambassador for Foreign Affairs and I, traveled to all the confines of the Empire, holding countless meetings, overcoming countless difficulties; we had fierce discussions, we reached agreements... we made new enemies and also new allies.

They were months of hard work that just were merely starting to yield the first results.

We all felt exhausted but exultant and we looked forward to that Solstice that brought back so many memories.

We had great expectations for the beginning of the third year of Hegemon Testarossa's ruling.

After the first two years of reconciliation, new alliances, and agreements; in the third year, we could be able, at last, to begin consolidating the true changes to build the future that Fate and all of us were longing for.

We would finally change the course of destiny and history.

Or so we thought.

During the events that unleashed in that solstice, I learned that what we see, hear and feel is only a very small part of reality… and that our senses are not only limited but sometimes deceive us.

Reality is something much more extensive and profound.

In the same way in which we see the ocean where we only appreciate its surface without even imagining what lies underneath, something similar happens with reality. As with the ocean, which is sometimes calm, pristine, and completely immobile; while other times it shows us its violent and savage side; reality, as we observe it simply through our senses, is also like that.

During our first year at Dinsmark, we experienced turbulent and harsh times, like rough waters at sea. And in those days before the solstice of our third year, we lived days of peace and calm, like the still and sublime sea of dawn.

Two realities, two different moments for the same people. During those days, both the turbulent and the peaceful ones, I thought that our actions were the ones that decided the course of our lives even within the uncertainty.

In both realities, there was much, much more happening under the surface, powerful currents that we could not see but that were inexorably carrying us to our meeting point with destiny.

Destiny.

Is it really an inevitable and inexorable force that leads us to a pre-established ending over which we have no control or saying over it?

Are we doomed to be swept away by that invisible current to a certain point that we cannot avoid, no matter how much we oppose?

Or can we really choose which path to travel and where to go?

Can we change what is already written in the stars by a power greater than our own?

In Nihon, there is a legend that states that when two people are destined to meet, to become soulmates, a red thread that links them is tied to the little fingers of each one from birth. Two people united in such a way will meet through time and space, countless times, countless lives; no matter what happens and they will be destined to live a story together, and even if the red thread becomes tangled, stretched, taut or frayed... it will never break.

For all eternity.

Exactly as the Belka wedding vows state: Till the end of times.

The same promise in an endless cycle of infinite energy.

If that is true and those people cannot avoid that predetermined destiny for them, are other destinies just as inexorable?

Can we face that inevitability?

Furthermore, can we really change it, or does everything we do to avoid our destiny lead us inexorably to meet it?

I have given considerable thought to the moment that we lived during the celebrations previous to the winter solstice.

At first, we did not know that we would be facing darker and deeper forces than the world had ever known and an enemy for whom power, wealth, pleasure, or life had no meaning whatsoever.

During that solstice, we learned about the immeasurable power of magic and we discovered that the currents that run below the surface of reality are nourished not by acts, but by secrets and desires.

We also discovered that not only our destinies but the destiny of the world, depended on us, in a way that we could never have imagined.

− X −


	2. Samhain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RD’s AUTHOR NOTE: It is truly a huge honor for me to collaborate with Aleksei on this story. What we first started talking about as a small idea, resulted in ideas and more ideas and suddenly it was something that began to take shape more and more ... and so we began this story that is genuinely a journey that I am very excited to travel. I don't know how long it will take us, I know Aleks has other stories in the works, even I have others cooking back there in the oven... but what I do know is that I just can’t have enough NanoFate and I certainly don't have enough of Nanoha and Fate from Till the End of Times. This story, this project reached a point where I believe both Aleks and I realized that it could not simply stay in mere brainstorming ideas without properly making its way so it makes me very happy to see this first chapter coming to light and for that I am infinitely grateful to Aleksei for wanting to "reopen” that world of “Ahora y Para Siempre”. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.
> 
> WARNING: This fanfiction is NanoFate and it is rated E for strong, disturbing, violent, and explicitly sexual, content and situations, as well as intimate scenes between women. If this type of content is not to your liking, or if you are underage, please do not read it. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: MSLN Characters belong to their rightful owners. All the situations and characters presented in this work are fictitious, any similarity with real, historical, or present situations or individuals, is not intentional.

− X − 

**“Threads of Destiny”**

by Rogue Devlin & Aleksei Volken

**Chapter 1: Samhain**

− X − 

**Dinsmark, Capital of the Belkan Empire, Day First of Samonios, Year -1053. First Night of the Samhain.**

Fate slowly opened her eyes.

Despite the snowfall, the night before, their favorite spot in the Hegemon's forest was pleasantly sheltered from the cold so she and Nanoha had used the thick, fluffy fur of the blonde's cloak to make their temporary evening camp. 

Every year since their marriage and subsequent commitment, during the first snow of the year, Fate and Nanoha had a date at their favorite tree. That year, the first snow had arrived more than a month in advance, practically at the beginning of the fall. Although Nanoha was in Dinsmark at the time, Fate and Hayate were on a diplomatic mission in one of the provinces, so their long-awaited date of the first snow and the tree had not been able to take place until that moment.

“Good morning… Your Majesty,” Nanoha said with a smile despite being far from morning. Just like the snow, the darkness arrived ahead of time that year.

The day had dawned gray and although they had gone out on their horseback ride shortly after noon, by that time even though it was early afternoon, the night was already falling upon.

Neither of them cared much about the cold, the snow, or the time. After several weeks of not seeing each other, Fate had even ordered to clear her afternoon of pending matters so she could have those hours of relationship with her wife alone.

That’s why she had not one, but two, particularly skilled but even more incredibly annoying Imperial counselors who could deal with everything and everyone, including the end of the world.

The Hegemon and her beloved wife could enjoy an afternoon of peace and solitude.

Especially for the celebration they would have that night.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Fate replied in turn, extending her hand to softly brush Nanoha’s face.

After their long ride, which both traditionally did over Niger, wrapped in Fate's long cape, they had settled under the tree using the cape as a carpet to hug each other and talk about the latest events and gossip of the empire, until Fate rested her head onto Nanoha's lap and fell asleep with the clicking sounds of the snow and the forest around her as the only sounds.

"Did I sleep long?" the Hegemon asked.

“Not really,” her wife’s soft voice was accompanied by equally soft fingers that combed the most unruly strands of Fate's blond hair; something that Fate was sure was part of what had lulled her in the first place.

It was only a few days since Fate had returned from the last hurried diplomatic campaign that they had to readjust at the last minute. Fate perked up and stretched out arms and legs tall as she was, before sitting up. Despite her role as Hegemon, she remained in excellent physical and combat form.

“This year will be the first time you see the celebration of the ‘Ancestral Night’, Nanoha,” Fate said looking around her, “Maybe we should go back before it gets late.”

Fate had grown up in that forest her entire life. Not only did she love the forest but also each and every tree and especially the one where they were.

However, that day, the forest felt different in a way that she could not explain. She could somehow feel it sizzling slightly under her skin. Like a stream of air that you don't know where it comes from.

“Alicia explained to me the Belkan meaning of Samhain, however, I do not understand why it is not celebrated every year when it is so important,” Nanoha pointed out with some annoyance as they both got up and prepared to return to Stier Castle. “In Nihon, festivities are fixed during the year, one does not choose when to celebrate them.”

Fate smiled. Despite the extended truce in which their marriage was, her wife remained the same rebellious, inquisitive, and combative as she had always been; and she sometimes was not very tolerant with the peculiarities of the Belka culture. Shiro Takamachi had already told her in one of their visits to Nihon: “The redheads of the royal family of Nihon come with fire in their blood... and neither love nor age ever quenches that fire”. No one but him knew from experience.

Watching Nanoha at moments like that one, made Fate realize how happy she was to experience firsthand the truth behind the wise words of Nihon's ruler every day.

“We don't choose ‘when’ to celebrate them either... _Your Highness_ ,” - Fate said with a slightly restrained smile, riding in Niger and then helping Nanoha to settle into her lap, hugging her in front of her, “The gods do.”

Nanoha, who loved to ride like this with Fate, especially in the winter snuggled on her wife's chest and now waited for Fate's explanation to compare with her twin's explanation.

Alicia tended to be extremely academic and Fate could be a lot more practical.

"We Belkans are not particularly religious…" Fate started saying.

“Nor scientific…” Nanoha added just to point out.

Fate looked up at the sky that was barely visible, gray among the branches of the pine trees.

“Nor scientific…” she accepted slightly reluctantly, “Our culture is sun-based and all our activities are rigorously marked by the sun and its cycles. We depend on it to survive in this climate.”

That was something that Nanoha had learned during her time in the imperial capital.

“We only celebrate Samhain, the ancestral night, when winter comes early, like this year. When that happens, we often don't have a good harvest. The Belkan doctrine says that when that happens, the gods demand our attention. Those years are usually hard, many people can even go hungry and face great hardships during the winter.”

Nanoha listened attentively to the explanation Fate was giving with serious concentration. She loved that serious, focused expression her wife could have on certain occasions.

“This year, despite the fact that winter arrived well in advance and without the usual signs that allow us to foresee that this will happen, we had a good harvest. Thanks to the political stability we have achieved and the work that Alicia and Hayate have accomplished, no one will go hungry or face hardships. That's a great cause for celebration, don't you think?”

Nanoha, who could understand Fate's explanation, still couldn't explain herself why not celebrate the event every year and so she let her wife know.

Fate was silent for several seconds, during which the only sound was from Niger's hoofs on the snow.

“The ancestral night is not a celebration in itself, Nanoha,” Fate said with some seriousness, “It is a special ceremony. One that, according to the ancient texts of the Belkan doctrine, has great power. As I was saying, we don't choose when to celebrate it. We perform it only when necessary.”

Nanoha thought that reason was very clear. For the Belkans.

"I would have never taken the Belkans as the superstitious type," Nanoha said lightly.

Fate smiled with infinite patience without taking her eyes off the forest. Soon they would reach the boundary that would lead them back to the castle.

"It is not a matter of superstition, although it does have a religious component," Fate explained, still smiling, "All religions have a divine component. It is like the religion native to Nihon, which is intimately linked to nature and the spirit of all that constitutes it. There is a unity in their cosmovision of the world and divinity, as well as to the interaction of man with both.”

Nanoha looked at Fate in surprise. Her wife had also been studying Nihon’s culture during their marriage. Hayate herself had explained many things to her. In particular, the imperial counselor had ‘suggested’ to the Hegemon to do the same with all the customs and religions of the vast civilizations that the Belkan Empire comprised. _"Only through understanding will you be able to govern with justice over such diverse subjects,"_ she insisted.

And apparently, Fate took her study assignment very seriously.

“In the Belkan case, both our gods and our doctrine are more... raw, more pure in their essence. Like the weather and the landscape,” Fate said pointing around them, “We have no nuances. The edge of a sword always cuts. It is not something you can choose or not, it is the nature of the edge. You can only choose to sheathe it when cutting is not necessary.”

Fate said it with such simplicity that it seemed obvious and Nanoha had to admit, to herself only, that in fact not only swords but everything Belkan was like that.

Although she still did not fully understand the temporary uncertainty of the celebration.

“But then,” she asked, thinking of some example that she could use to reach a consensus in those conversations that she enjoyed so much to have with her wife, “Samhain is an unsheathed sword?”

Fate pondered it, appreciating the sagacity in her wife's perception.

“No…” Fate said after a while, “According to the Belkan doctrine, Samhain is a sword that must remain sheathed and must only be summoned to combat the approaching darkness. During Samhain, the ancestral night, the sword that is unsheathed, are the spirits of the ancestors and like everything Belkan, the power of the ancestor has no nuances. It can be used both for good and for evil... The edge always cuts.”

Her wife had said the last with such a serious countenance that Nanoha even got a little worried. Fate was a serious person. From the first time she saw her she noticed that characteristic in her, that is why she loved her bright and sincere smiles so much. However, the seriousness of the Hegemon in those moments was almost reverential.

They finally reached the edge of the forest and Fate herself was aware that she didn't know why she had used that particular expression.

All she knew was that she was relieved to leave the forest as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

As they walked away along the snow-covered cobblestone path, speaking a little more cheerfully of the details of the ceremonies for the next three days, a whisper spread through the trees of the forest, slowly passing from branch to branch, a rumor that was spreading and splitting towards various directions, causing the slight needles of the pine trees to move even though there was not a single drop of wind.

− X − 

Stier Castle was already soberly bedecked for that night when Nanoha and Fate returned from their evening ride.

Unlike the exultant luxury and the evident power that could be felt in the meetings that were traditionally held in the Castle that served as headquarters of the Belkan Hegemon, the night of the Samhain bordered on a sobriety more in line with a religious ceremony than an act of government.

From the entrance to the central courtyard of the castle, several special torches had already been lit on the different levels and a wood and metal installation had already been placed in the central esplanade for the ceremonial balefire.

Additionally, an intricate symbol that Nanoha had never seen before and which had been engraved on a circular plaque of considerable size, was already hanging at each of the cardinal points of the central courtyard of Stier Castle.

Even the great throne room, the one that Nanoha had visited for the first time during her engagement ceremony with Fate, and which she now visited with the familiarity that daily routine bestowed, looked completely different.

Instead of the large candle chandeliers that were usually lit for great occasions in that hall, only the special torches, blessed by Priestess Carim, were lit. These, having been placed in strategic places, did not illuminate the entire room uniformly, creating areas of darkness and semi-darkness that combined with the enormous height of the ceiling and the sober stone of the castle produced a slightly overwhelming effect.

Nanoha had forgotten a bit how impressive that room could be.

At that time, with the effect of the lighting, the great hall looked like a great cathedral where the most important thing, the element that seemed to float above the shadows and gloom, was not the magnificent golden throne of the Hegemon, but the Altar prepared for the occasion.

“The altar of Samhain is to honor the ancestors,” Carim explained in the area of the Great Hall of the throne that had been designated for the ceremony, located exactly in the center of the hall before the steps that led to the throne, “But it is also a celebration. We celebrate the end of the harvest season and prepare for the transition into the dark season. This year, with the early arrival of winter, we honor the ancestors to give us their strength, their guidance, and their light. The spirits, summoned with the Samhain ceremony, will visit us tonight and stay with us for the next three days with their nights in spiritual communion.”

Alicia, Nanoha, and Hayate listened attentively to the priestess's explanation. Between the three, with the help of Alto and Shamal, they had prepared the altar according to the oldest Belkan tradition and only the altar in the great cathedral surpassed the spectacular assembly at Stier Castle.

According to what had been explained to them, all the homes in Dinsmark would have their own version of the altar to honor their familiar spirits.

Nanoha, despite not being superstitious, felt a bit uneasy. Would the spirit of Precia Testarossa be hanging around the castle for three days?

“The ceremony that will begin the Samhain in the cathedral will begin in an hour,” announced the priestess and then bowed farewell.

"Another ceremony?" Nanoha asked Alicia in a low voice.

Her sister-in-law waited until the priestess left the great hall to answer.

"I'm very afraid that these are just the preparations, Nanoha-chan," Alicia replied with a smile after a knowing glance with Hayate.

"You should already know that the Belkans are simple but forceful with their protocols, Nanoha-chan," Hayate added gently taking Alicia's arm, "That we thank at least, the ceremony will surely be short."

“It’s ‘Your Highness' ...Hayate-chan,” Nanoha said with mock anger, “The fact that we grew up together does not exempt you from respecting the protocol.”

“Then you would have to address me as ‘Honorable Imperial Counselor’," Hayate said with equally feigned seriousness, “Your position does not exempt you from respecting protocol.”

Alicia just smiled watching them.

The three of them were already wearing the official outfit that they would wear for that night; the only thing Nanoha regretted, and what she finally complained about in her talk, was that they would have to go out into the cold of the night again. She had understood that the ceremony would be AT Stier Castle.

Hayate, more knowledgeable than Nanoha in Belkan traditions, reminded her of a point of significant importance.

“Remember... ‘Your Highness’ ...” she said with slight mockery, “That the sacred fire lives solely and exclusively in the great cathedral of the doctrine under the care of Priestess Carim. Tonight's ceremony will light the ceremonial balefire of the cathedral and for this single occasion, all citizens of the empire will be able to take a small flame of the sacred fire to light the bonfires of Samhain in our homes…”

Nanoha crossed her arms over her chest and snorted slightly.

"Had you already explained that to me?" she complained looking at her friend.

“Alto, Alicia, and I explained it to you several times but you were so distracted thinking about the return of _your_ Fate-chan and EVERYTHING you would do with _your_ wife when she was back, that you never paid any attention.”

At that moment, Fate, elegantly dressed in her ceremonial armor, followed by her Marshal of the Imperial Guard, the Marshal’s stunning wife and imperial doctor, as well as several guards, entered the great hall to announce that they were to depart.

Signum, like Fate, wore the dress uniform of the Imperial Guard Marshal and Shamal wore an elegant and warm dress just like Nanoha and Alicia. Hayate, from her position as official Imperial Counselor, wore the sober dark garb of a magistrate, which she appreciated significantly in the winter.

The way through Dinsmark to the cathedral gave Nanoha the same sense of awe that she had felt when she had entered the great throne room that afternoon. The city, like the castle, seemed transformed in a way that she could not explain.

The main street where they passed was lit by only a few torches and although it was a celebration ceremony, the Belkan citizens walked soberly attired and in silence towards the cathedral. The Belkans used to be much louder and more exultant.

That day it seemed as if a sea, usually wild and rough, was in an unnatural tranquility.

All the houses displayed at the doorway the same symbol of several intersecting lines that Alicia had explained to her corresponded to the Samhain. The continuous cycle of death and rebirth; the union of the worlds.

When they arrived at the cathedral, a large ceremonial balefire was already prepared to be lit on the access esplanade to the cathedral and many people were already settled in their designated places.

The imperial couple, holding hands, filed into place towards the front of the balefire. Nanoha and her companions stopped at the indicated place, but Fate took several more steps to stop in front of the doctrine priestess. As always in all Belkan ceremonies and activities, the figure of the Hegemon was the last cog that complemented the simple but sober gear of their culture.

The ceremony would be led by Carim who was standing in front of the ceremonial pyre with her back to it holding a small dark-colored container in her hands; Fate as Hegemon providing her validation and her blessing. Behind the priestess and the pyre, nine assistants of the doctrine held the ceremonial baskets with the fruits that would be blessed and given to the citizens as part of the offering for the ancestors.

Thus standing, the Hegemon and the priestess facing each other, symbolizing the union of the underworld and spirit, all waited for the moment.

All the torches in the cathedral and the esplanade were extinguished, leaving everyone in darkness and surrounded by absolute silence, marking the point that indicated that it was nine o'clock at night.

Samhain was the only ceremony in the traditional Belkan calendar that was not governed by the relationship of sun and darkness but only by darkness, and the nine was its culmination point.

The container in Carim's hands was a ceramic container carved in two pieces, which fit perfectly combining their concave sides while the priestess held them ceremonially with both hands on their convex sides.

In that moment of darkness, Carim raised her hands in front of her and only her voice was heard spreading across the esplanade.

_X_

_Samhain, the union of the worlds ..._

_On this day we overthrow banality, evil, vanity and we unite in the cycle that allows the existence of the worlds._

_During Samhain there is no good or evil; only summer and winter, light and darkness, both are necessary for the cycle to continue. For everything to continue._

_Samhain, represents the closure, the end of a cycle, and at the same time, a beginning._

_Samhain represents the two most magical moments of our life, birth and death._

_Tonight, worlds touch and borders fade._

_Do not be afraid, because even if the fire consumes you, we will meet again._

_Because everything that dies is born again._

_Light and darkness._

_Both have their time and their place._

_Ancestral spirits, with this fire we welcome you._

_X_

At that moment, Fate's palms overlapped the back of Carim's hands and together, they held the container of the sacred fire and then slowly opened it, separating their arms while continuing to touch, until both were with their arms extended, holding a lit vessel with the sacred fire in each hand.

The union of the worlds was not only thus symbolized, but also according to the Belkan doctrine, that ceremony opened the doors of the world of spirits and gave them the blessing to enter the physical world.

For many, more than a religious ceremony, it was a magical ceremony.

After holding their arms outstretched for several seconds, the priestess and the Hegemon each stood with an engraved bowl, moving to take their position at the lighting of the ceremonial balefire.

Fate and Carim moved from the front of the pyre to the sides and then, moving in perfect sync, raised the fire above their heads and then bent down to light the pyre that quickly burned and rose into the night.

At that moment, along with the crackle of the fire, the assembled citizens who had previously remained in reverential silence erupted into cheers.

When the balefire was lit, the ceremony was transformed into an earthly celebration. And everyone could bring a little of that sacred fire into their homes. It was the sign that they would be protected in that long winter to come.

When the gigantic balefire was perfectly lit, Fate took her place again next to Nanoha, holding her hand with a smile.

"Now the party will begin," Fate said leaning down to whisper in Nanoha's ear, "This is my favorite part of Samhain."

It would appear that the slightly gloomy mood of the Hegemon had faded with the start of the ‘fun’ part of the ceremony.

Nanoha was able to notice that apparently the attending citizens, very attuned with the mood of their leader, shared the same enthusiasm.

The nine assistants of the doctrine approached the ceremonial balefire with the baskets. Nanoha, Shamal, and Hayate for whom it was their first Samhain watched with amazement as the assistants placed several metal utensils that until that moment they realized were hand grills.

“That is a traditional form of a cookout,” Fate was explaining to her wife as the activity was carried out, “Before having coal or wood stoves, cooking was done in that way. Many people still do it like this.”

After pointing to the large baskets, she added more details.

“The first thing they will put to roast will be the chestnuts and then maybe they will put other nuts, acorns, potatoes and until the end, only with the remaining heat, they will put some softer fruits like figs or pomegranates. We had excellent harvests this year before the first snow. Signum told me that all the silos are full,” Fate finished with a smile without taking her eyes off the fire.

Nanoha in turn, despite the years, did not stop marveling at how regal Fate's beautiful profile looked in the firelight. That particular fire had a less yellow and more reddish quality as if it were slightly tinged with crimson.

“Afterwards, each family can take the blessed fruits and the fire for their family altar,” Fate finished, “Don't worry, Alicia and Alto will see to it that we have enough for the entire castle.”

And indeed, as Fate had said, the ceremony of roasting and delivering the fruits of the earth blessed by the fire, lasted all night. The ceremonial balefire would in fact remain ablaze during the three days that the Samhain would last, which surprised Nanoha deeply since the balefire was outdoors, on the esplanade of the cathedral.

The general mood was festive and lively. Fate and Nanoha, like many families, received their endowment of blessed fruits and their sacred fire, which they brought to Stier Castle in a ceramic container similar to but smaller than the one used in the lighting ceremony.

The intimate and familiar part of placing the sacred fire on the altar, as well as lighting the candles on it, was done only by Nanoha, Fate, Alicia, and Hayate.

Although the Imperial Counselor and now, the first heiress to the Belkan throne in Fate's absence, had not yet decided to marry despite the multiple subtle and direct hints they received from their close associates, they lived practically together and for all practical purposes, the now Belkan imperial family was made up of the four of them.

On the imperial altar, various symbols of the Samhain, carved pumpkins, and candles were distributed. After Alicia finished lighting the candles, between them they placed the blessed fruits and other food as offerings.

Nanoha and Hayate had the opportunity to taste the chestnuts and other fruits roasted in the sacred fire and then Fate positioned small ceramic figures representing the ancestors of the Testarossa and Sagebrecht family. The last figure to be placed was the one corresponding to Precia.

It was almost midnight when both couples said goodbye to go to their rooms.

After walking all the way in silence, Fate sensed that something was bothering her wife when they got to the room and her generally vivacious and combative redhead kept silent.

Their nuptial bedroom was much larger than the first room they had shared at Stier Castle. This room had been suitable to have a sleeping area where there was a huge four-poster bed and canopy, a large private area as a dressing room and a public area where they had some armchairs, a table where Nanoha frequently had breakfast with Alicia or Shamal, and a desk.

That night, several candles were lit and the windows facing the outside were closed.

Fate approached her wife and without warning, took her by her waist, hugging her tightly from behind, placing soft kisses on her neck.

That usually elicited a response from her wife, who relaxed in her arms and leaned against her chest.

"What’s worrying you?" Fate asked in a soft voice, continuing to kiss her neck.

Nanoha felt herself blushing. How was she going to explain her concern to Fate?

"Wouldn't it be... appropriate... to wait?" Nanoha said, turning to look at Fate who was looking at her with slight bewilderment.

"Wait?" The blonde asked without letting go as her hands went up to her wife's breasts.

Nanoha blushed at the reaction the gentle caress caused on her body... whenever Fate touched her that way.

“Yes…” Nanoha said with some shyness, trying not to get carried away by Fate's obvious look of desire, “About tonight... because of this Belkan ‘tradition’... wouldn't it be convenient to wait before having... intimacy?”

Fate was about to laugh heartily but held back so as not to make her wife feel bad, who evidently looked worried about something.

“Yes, you know,” Nanoha continued, still a little contrite in Fate's arms, “With all that about your ancestors... visiting us... I think the physical laws of doors and walls are not very effective when it comes to spirits…”

Finally, Fate had to at least smile, pulling Nanoha even closer against her body.

“The union of the worlds is something more spiritual, Nanoha,” Fate said with a smile, “Don't worry, my mother's spirit will not be spying on us while we make love. In fact, the intimacy of sexual communion is highly recommended on this date.”

Nanoha punched Fate's shoulder for laughing at her concern.

“In Nihon, spirits are taken very seriously, something like them wandering everywhere is not... common,” Nanoha explained, blushing even more than before, “For Nihon’s religion, everything that exists in nature it has a spirit, or a ‘kami’. There are spirits of different kinds, tiny and large... good and evil. The ‘ghosts’ and other protective spirits such as the ‘tengu’ can be benevolent but also dangerous.”

Fate took Nanoha's face in her hands, holding her to look at her for several seconds. Hayate had tried to explain the vastness of Nihon's religion to her and to tell the truth, she didn't remember much, but she could understand her wife's uneasiness. That Belkan ‘communion’ with darkness, death, and the dead, combined with their wild and unforgiving nature could be a bit overwhelming. Now, as Hegemon, she could understand it better.

“I assure you that the spiritual energy of the Samhain in this ceremony is very different Nanoha,” Fate said tenderly, “That's why we do it this way.”

At that moment Fate leaned in to kiss her very softly.

It had only been a few days since she had returned, and although they had hugged and kissed since that day, this would be her first moment of conjugal intimacy. Fate felt that she couldn't wait another second.

"For tonight, all forms of love are valid, or so it is said," Fate whispered in Nanoha's ear as she caressed her and they slowly took off shoes, hair ribbons, and the heaviest parts of Fate’s ceremonial armor. 

"It seems... they talk a lot about this," Nanoha replied with the ragged sighs produced by Fate's fingers brushing against her skin with each garment they were shedding. Her arms, her shoulders, her abdomen... there was no part of her body that did not feel the tingling that grew like a fire inside her.

Fate accompanied the blush caused by the innocent comment with a smile and brought her hands to Nanoha's cheeks to look at her. She stared from her crimson into the blue she dreamed of every night she spent away as Nanoha watched her without saying anything. She didn't need to etch that memory on her mind. She perfectly knew those eyes that always told her so much more than by the mere use of words.

That night, however, perhaps driven by the enthusiasm of sharing that night in a special way with her wife, she wanted to try something different.

She slowly laid her on their bed and momentarily detaching herself from her, she proceeded to put out the candles that Linith had already left prepared in their room. She usually left one or two lit, but tonight, she decided to extinguish them all.

"Fate-chan?" She heard Nanoha call her when she noticed that she had left the entire room practically in darkness. Just a few glimpses of the starry sky that was glimpsed through the windows, which although closed, let some backlight pass through the imminent darkness of the room.

"You're right, a lot is said about the sexual act for this day, well, for the night of Samhain... there are those who say that just today... it is best to hold back as long as possible before reaching... the climax," she said serenely with a soft voice and barely loud enough for Nanoha to know she was nearby.

"Hold back...?" Nanoha asked in surprise, as she felt the bed move with Fate's weight as she sat down and quickly lay down next to her. With the contained desire of the days without seeing Fate and after the caresses of Fate's hands demanding possession of her body, spirits or not, the last thing Nanoha wanted was to hold back for another minute to feel her wife's skin vibrating in deep contact with hers.

“They also say that there is no magic stronger than love and that tonight, if the couple loving each other reaches that climax simultaneously, with the same wish in mind, there is no magic more powerful to fulfill it.”

“And do you… believe in that, Fate-chan?” Nanoha refrained from asking if she had read that somewhere or was it just word of mouth knowledge. This was no time to question the peculiarities of Belkan beliefs again.

"I think… it doesn't hurt to try, don't you think, Nanoha?" she replied as she reduced the already short space between them and caressed Nanoha's neck with her lips, waiting to hear the sighs that she knew could cause in her wife. “In the worst case, we will have a night to remember.”

Nanoha, although she already felt her breath shaking, her temperature rising and other natural responses of her body reacting to her closeness to Fate's, wanted to know more.

"What... what would you ask for if you could fulfill a wish?"

The unexpected question stopped the thread of kisses that Fate was leading towards her wife's mouth and she separated a little from her, meditating for several seconds in which Nanoha patiently waited for her response.

"Kick Saber of Albion's ass in a duel!" She answered suddenly, holding back the laughter at what she could imagine with all clarity, even without seeing her in the darkness of their room, was Nanoha's stunned gaze on her as she felt her hands pushing her away.

"You are incorrigible, Fate Testarossa. You almost had me believing you had a lost poetic streak within the warrior that you are… I see you don't,” and to emphasize her almost convincing annoyance, she covered her own already naked torso with the soft white sheet. “Believe me, we are not going to be thinking about _that_ , at _that_ moment.”

Fate, amused, fiddled with Nanoha's hands, trying to uncover her from the obtrusive piece of cloth amid the redhead's stifled laughter while the latter's hands did their best to avoid her attempts. Passing one of her legs over her, Fate suddenly managed to settle on top of Nanoha, who immediately embraced her in her arms to bring her closer and kiss her again.

Without haste, with absolute simplicity, they finally got rid of all the clothes and sheets that stood between them until kissing deeply and devoutly, they melted into caresses. Nanoha knew very well how much Fate enjoyed delighting in her breasts, and she simply closed her eyes to enjoy the hunger and devotion of those lips and those hands rejoicing with her body.

In those moments of intimacy, Nanoha also thought about how Fate had many ways of showing her love to her. Maybe she even told her more often than she told Fate. However, there was something special that night, which was not only because of having longed for her so many days, nor was it because of the special feeling about that night of her first Samhain... it was something... compelling...

Breathing heavily, Nanoha rolled onto the huge bed, suddenly finding herself on top of Fate, seized by a forceful sensation radiating from her chest that made her stop completely to press her forehead to the blonde's before whispering to her ...

“Sometimes... sometimes it seems that one life is not nearly enough to... show you how much I love you.”

The unexpected statement left Fate breathless, speechless, with the only coherent thought of capturing her wife's lips in a passionate kiss that was immediately reciprocated. In an unusual reaction, the redhead pressed her body hard against Fate's and her fingers soon found their way between the blonde's legs.

Fate arched back as Nanoha's fingers found her throbbing clit. She couldn't help but continue to gasp for Nanoha's name with moans of pleasure that increased as the movements of Nanoha's hand on her increased.

Nanoha held her breath for a moment when she finally carefully inserted a pair of fingers into Fate. She was received with a softness and a greater humidity that not only aroused her deeply, but also made her want more of her, and that was accompanied by the sounds of satisfaction and pleasure from her wife who swayed her hips with the urge to continue.

When the familiar tension took over her body, entangling her fingers in Nanoha's soft hair and urging her to kiss her, Fate was lost in the haze of ecstasy, until their passionate kiss was reduced to a sweet exchange of short kisses, with Nanoha placidly cuddled on the body of the blonde that was still burning, hugging her with arms and legs.

"That was…" Fate gasped against Nanoha's ear.

"Just the beginning... Simultaneously... remember?" Nanoha interrupted to cover her body with kisses in anticipation of that night that was just beginning. “We have to take advantage of the energy of such a special night.”

"Is that so?" Fate mumbled as she felt Nanoha's hands caressing her sides, and understanding her message, she turned over herself to face down as Nanoha settled on her lower back.

"Yes... but I'll let you rest a bit..." the red-haired replied as she began to rub and press Fate's shoulders and back in perfectly controlled movements, sometimes using her wide open palm to press points that triggered a moan of satisfaction, which to Nanoha's surprise could at times almost seem like a real purr.

As Nanoha's fingers worked what for Fate was practically magic on her usually tense back, it was impossible not to notice more and more clearly how Nanoha rubbed her body against hers with greater insistence, the softness of her breasts against her back and the moisture trickling from between her legs to her butt, brushing longer and longer and Nanoha's fingers digging deeper into her shoulders.

Fate knew of Nanoha's enormous pleasure and satisfaction in provoking her like this, until the blonde, unable to resist any more, swiftly sat up straddling her and practically sat face to face in a tight embrace. While kissing intensely, they alternated kisses between their lips and their breasts while their throbbing sexes were in a continuous and intimate grinding of pleasure.

And Nanoha loved more than anything to see Fate's gaze when they made love like this, but that night, since Fate had turned off all the lights, she simply closed her eyes while hugging her as tightly and closely as she could while the rhythm of their hips increased and her mind was lost in clear images of the blonde dedicating those looks of undying love at different times.

Fate's gasps mingled with hers until she felt the unmistakable moment of succumbing. And that moment of absolute pleasure of infinite bonding, not only of their bodies but of their spirits, from the skin to the depths of their being in soul and mind, had become a new climax, more than just physical, that prevailed, long after collapsing completely, exhausted and sweaty on the bed, rapt at themselves with reverberating energy.

"Now you can... say it, Fate-chan ..." Nanoha suddenly let out as she delicately caressed the blonde's arm.

"That was… amazing, no doubt," Fate said almost laughing, "maybe… I have a new favorite part of Samhain."

"Just maybe?"

"We'll have to wait for next time, just to be sure," Fate replied with feigned absolute seriousness.

Nanoha, lying on Fate's chest, didn't need to see her to know that she was smiling. Her wife's particular sense of humor seemed to find in her a perfect victim for little pranks like that one, which sometimes worked and sometimes didn't, but that didn't dampen Fate's spirits in the slightest for those sporadic moments. It could probably be said that that side of Fate was practically special and private to her.

Fate, the Hegemon, the warrior of almost legendary bravery, in those moments as they were alone and naked, was simply Fate.

And she was hers, and she always would be.

"What are you thinking about?" Fate asked when she noticed that Nanoha had suddenly become very quiet and even the caresses on her arm had almost completely stopped.

“Nothing... well only that we no longer fulfilled the Samhain as we should... we did not agree on the wish we had to think about…”

"I see ..." Fate replied by tracing invisible curves on Nanoha's back with one hand while holding her with the other. “It's really hard to focus on something at that moment... Did you think of asking for something ... at that ... moment?”

Nanoha blinked and was thankful that Fate couldn't see how flushed she felt at that moment, so deep was the feeling as intense was the fire that Fate unleashed in her.

“I can never think of anything else other than for time to stand still and that these moments with you, Fate-chan, never end.”

Fate smiled feeling the warmth flowing from her wife's words and leaned over to kiss her tenderly before answering her.

“We are halfway there then because the same thing happens to me... to feel your warmth is the only thing I want, Nanoha…”

And to prove it, Fate accompanied her words with a new series of affectionate cherishes that Nanoha immediately reciprocated.

Even in the darkness, the reflection of Nanoha's fire glowed insatiable and passionate in Fate's crimson eyes as intense as her love for her just as it was reflected in Nanoha's blues, like the pure and crystalline water from the almost unreachable ice springs of the Belkan mountains, how vital Fate was to her, as they continued to melt their natural essences infinitely and rhythmically in an endless night to love each other...

− X − 

At the same time that the altars of many houses in Dinsmark and Stier Castle were being lit with the sacred fire, another altar was also being lit but deep in the holy forest.

The density of the sacred forest ensured total darkness, however, the first snow had put a white blanket over everything. Both trees and terrain with which the darkness took on a spectral and ethereal quality despite the fact that it was a new moon. The only illumination came from hundreds of bright stars in the skydome and expanded, magnifying its effect on the snow.

Beneath the trees, which in the sacred forest kept their leaves despite the winter, wells of total darkness moved like a solid mass.

From one of those wells of darkness, an identically dark figure emerged wearing a long, thick hooded robe. Moving slowly, the figure made its way to the clearing of the sacred grounds in the center of the forest where the most sacred of trees was located: the tree of sacrifice.

Throughout that day, there had been no wind, yet the shadows and the very branches of the trees seemed to move following the hooded figure.

Upon reaching the area of the clearing where the sacrificial tree was located, the figure stopped, standing upright and motionless for several seconds, only gazing at the magnificent tree whose thick twisted branches stretched sideways and skyward like anguished arms crying out for mercy. A piety that did not exist in the heart of that forest and that was implacable with the souls that reached its trunk and fed its roots with their blood.

The figure contemplated that magnificent tree for the first time, feeling in its essence the essence of power and natural darkness of that magical arboreal being.

Its latent magic was not available to anyone.

Nor at any time.

That is why that night was imperative. The course of centuries, multiple moons and sacrifices was necessary to reach that particular moment. That moment in space and time where for the first time the power of the dead, magic, and darkness would converge to create a new reality.

A small Samhain altar was already waiting prepared at the edge of the huge tree trunk.

A type of altar that was prohibited, since it not only showed the symbol of the Samhain but several symbols that the stupid Belkans had left in disuse for many years, intimidated by its power.

The hooded figure did not appreciate the cowardice and fear of the Belkans but was glad of it since that allowed the figure to be in that moment and in that place. Everything happened for a reason.

Instead of candles as in family altars, this forbidden altar was the top of a ceremonial pyre that at that time was unlit. When the pyre was lit, the altar itself would be consumed by fire and would become both an offering and a sacrifice.

The dark figure drew from the cloak a ceramic vessel like the one all the Belkan families had used to obtain their share of the sacred fire.

That is why that day and that moment were necessary.

That sacred fire was different from all the others used in Belkan ceremonies and traditions. That was the sacred fire that opened the gates of the underworld, the fire of the communion between the two worlds. The magic fire.

Using the vessel, the figure lit the small pyre that little by little was coming to life and gaining height.

By the time the flames licked at the edges of the altar, the figure removed a small bundle that was clutching its body, unwrapping it from the blanket covering it to reveal a dead-looking baby.

The figure's lips moved in a whisper and at that moment a triangle of light with different symbols unfolded at its feet. Then a bigger one wrapping the first one. Then another, and another, and another... until it seemed to cover the entire forest.

Despite the bright light radiating from the lines that made up the triangles, the shadows did not fade completely. Both the shadows and the trees in the forest seemed to dance with the light of the magic triangle.

The figure held the baby on the altar and suddenly the lividity of the body disappeared and the naked creature began to move, groaning in the hands that held it.

Its state did not last long. It only needed to be alive and conscious to die.

The figure finally drew a long, pointed knife with it slicing the creature across its chest, letting the blood drip onto the altar as the figure’s lips chanted a forbidden invocation in a language long forgotten.

The figure extracted the heart, presenting it to the moon while placing the body on the altar.

Blood dripped onto the altar, slithering down it into the arms of the fire, and continued down to the ground and the roots of the tree until no drop came out of the tiny body.

As if it had been waiting for that moment, the fire grew beyond the height of a man consuming the altar and its contents and then diminished until it was extinguished.

The instant the last ember was absorbed by the soil and roots, every groove in the tree's bark glowed brightly with an orange glow as if the fire was now within it.

The figure smiled.

When the glow of the tree faded, the light of the successively inscribed magic triangles also slowly faded, leaving the forest in total darkness.

After the ceremony, not even the spectral light of the stars was reflected in the snow. The darkness and silence in the forest were dense. Absolute.

The darkness had taken shape and once again, would roam the earth.

− X − 

**Cranagan, Capital of Midchilda, October 31, 1053. All Hallow´s Eve.**

“Coffee, Harlaown? ...It looks like you need it.”

Cranagan’s Police Department, Homicide Detective Lieutenant Fate Harlaown looked up from the thick file she was going through to meet her colleague and friend, Signum Wolkenritter, handing her a cup of coffee.

It was barely eight in the morning but both agents were already in the precinct. The homicide detective unit to which they were assigned had agents distributed throughout the city's districts and police precincts. Each one had several teams of detectives working on multiple homicide cases. Only some of the precincts had ‘Special Crimes Units’.

Fate Harlaown was in charge of one of those special crimes units in Police District No. 6.

The precinct to which they were assigned was in the center of Cranagan in an area close to the business center so their particular building was one of the most elegant in the city. Located at the confluence of two main avenues, the precinct’s building consisted of several levels and was almost a hundred years old, so its architectural style of early Midchildian modernism stood out among the tall modern buildings and surrounding skyscrapers.

Fate and her colleagues' office was located on the third floor of the precinct, with a view to the small wooded park that in the fall was one of Fate's favorites and that gradually escalated to the skyline of the most modern buildings in the city.

The detective used to say with a smile that it was the best view of the precinct.

But that morning Fate wasn't in such a good mood.

She did not like the case they were investigating at all. It didn't look good and it didn't smell good. And it wasn't just about the murders.

On the agent's large dark wooden desk, photos of three murders that had occurred in the last three months were displayed. Two men and a woman.

"Do you believe in evil, Signum?" Fate asked, looking at her colleague before taking the cup of coffee that she offered her.

Signum slightly raised an eyebrow.

They had received that case barely a month ago when the first two murders had already taken place. As soon as it had been assigned to them, the third had happened and for almost a month, they had been running around without getting a single concrete clue.

“We work in homicides, Harlaown,” replied the second Lieutenant looking at her friend, “We see it almost every day on a regular basis…”

Fate, after taking a sip of her coffee, crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

Her office was large, with three antique wooden desks for each one of them, several work boards distributed on the walls that were almost always crammed with data and photographs of the cases they investigated, as well as a central table equally crammed with files and documents.

All three of them were extremely efficient and organized. If a folder or document was visible on any of the desks, the blackboards, or the work table, it was an important part of an active case.

That was the only case assigned to her at the time and Fate was totally frustrated that they couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"I don't mean that kind of evil, Signum," Fate said very seriously looking at the photos on the surface of the desk, "We have seen homicides of all kinds in five years, for the most diverse reasons we can imagine. From the most involuntary to the most savage one, through revenge, jealousy, reckoning... and pleasure. Remember the serial obsessed with cleaning? We even had to ask for federal aid on that occasion.”

Signum waited. Fate's instinct was working on her very particular style of hers.

“In all murder cases, the killer's motive is related to the victim in some way. Whether it's their obsession, in particular, their desire, or their convenience. Even in the most erratic ones, there are very particular triggers.”

“Here,” Signum said, pointing to the pictures, “We have not been able to find any correlation with the victims. There is no common victimology, there is no common MO, and we have not been able to identify a common gratification either.”

"Exactly," Fate said, standing up, "However, all three cases... exude evil viciousness Not even, in the worst cases of revenge, have we seen anything like this. The target of this... carnage… does not appear to be the victims themselves.”

Signum looked at the photos again.

They always found the killer through his victims. The objects of his desire.

"Whoever did this wants something else, not murder for the pleasure of killing," Signum said suddenly.

Fate nodded slowly and suddenly grabbed her jacket.

It was almost the end of autumn in Cranagan and the temperature had already dropped significantly.

As detectives of the special unit, they did not have to wear the typical blue police uniform. They could wear civilian clothes. Fate usually chose casual but very presentable outfits. This morning she was dressed almost entirely in black, from her jeans to her high-necked sweater, with the only exception of her brown corduroy jacket.

Signum, more casually, wore khakis and a black T-shirt with a warm but light military jacket.

The blonde took several folders from her desk.

"Let's go to the chief medical examiner's office, I have some questions to ask," Fate said, much more eager than minutes before, "What you just said is exactly what I was thinking, Signum."

With determination, the two agents filed out of the building; and before leaving, they heard the characteristic purr that announced the arrival of the third member of their team.

The flashy Indian Bobber Dark Horse motorcycle parked smoothly at its designated spot that was even better than Fate's as the team leader. Its driver, tall and slender, wearing elegant motorcycle boots, black leather attire, black turtleneck sweater, and a thigh-length jacket also in black leather, took off her helmet with ease to release her long silver hair, securing it on the motorcycle before dismounting with grace and elegance.

"Do you think she's coming from the party?" Fate asked, looking at her detective's outfit.

"Definitely," Signum replied with a smile.

Detective Rein Dunkelheit, whose movements and outfits always looked like something pulled out of a fashion magazine, approached them with ease and a small envelope in her black-gloved hand.

"I have a surprise for you, Fate," she said, holding her envelope with a smile, cool and youthful as if she had just gotten up after sleeping for ten hours.

"Did you get the phone numbers of all the foreign tourists on East Cranagan?" Fate asked very seriously and with an only slight acidity. Rein was known for frequenting the city's best entertainment district and for being very popular with girls, both local and foreign.

The truth was that, although Fate was not interested in that kind of thing at all, the three detectives made heads turn and drew sighs across all the police precincts, especially when the three of them went together with Fate leading the march flanked by her two companions.

“That would be a waste of time, Fate... I doubt that you would call them if you have not called that statuesque brunette from your mother's office that is heads over heels for you, much less would you ever call a stranger,” Rein said, ignoring Fate's slight sarcasm, “No, this is even better and you're going to love it... We have a lead.”

− X − 

“Come on, Nanoha-chan, do you really think that is such a bad idea?”

Doctor in Archeology Nanoha Takamachi was elegantly seated at her work table with various items scattered all over it. Her office, as director of one of the research divisions, was one of the largest in the _‘Sägebrecht Belka-Institut für fortgeschrittene Studien’_ , ‘Center for Advanced Belkan Studies’ or more commonly known to experts as ‘Belka-Sägebrecht Center’ for short. It had a large and modern desk where her workstations were located, a small but functional meeting room for six people with a large folding digital screen and a work area with a light table, the latest generation digital microscope, and a new analysis terminal.

The center had been named in honor of one of the most emblematic noble families of the enigmatic Belkan culture that, more than two thousand years ago, had been the most important Empire in the history of mankind.

There had not existed before or after, a civilization that held greater power and influence in the world.

And Nanoha was the top archeology expert specializing in Belka culture.

"It's not that I think it's a bad idea Shamal-san..." Nanoha replied cautiously. Although her colleague and friend, Shamal Klarwind was, for organizational purposes her subordinate, they had known each other since college, had gone on multiple trips and expeditions together, and had entered the Belka-Sägebrecht at the same time. Shamal was not only Nanoha's best friend but also her confidante and her ally. So she was surprised that her fellow doctor was so enthusiastic about an idea that seemed to her... insane.

To say the least.

“Yes, I know, you think it is ABSOLUTE madness... I already know that look…” Shamal exclaimed looking at her with pleading eyes, “I assure you that you and I have been, MANY times, in places and situations that are really dangerous... This is, as the brochure says, an unprecedented exploration... Something that we have NEVER really done before.”

As she spoke, Shamal pointed to a striking brochure printed on elegant glossy card stock that sat on Nanoha's light table and contained only four sentences over an image that evoked sensuality and eroticism in various shades of red and darker tones.

_Explore your Crimson side_

_Dare to immerse yourself into the unknown?_

_***_

_Crimson Deep_

_An experience of sensuality for all your senses_

“Poppycock is what that sounds like, Shamal…” Nanoha insisted, “Besides... you just said so yourself, we have done much more intense, exciting, and dangerous things in recent years, why would we have to go to a place like this to ‘dive into the unknown’? We do that on every expedition!”

Both investigators wore a spotless and long white coat over their civilian clothes, which in both cases were expensive and elegant.

The Belka-Sägebretch Center was one of the most prestigious research institutes in the world. Nanoha, in addition to being the maximum expert in Belkan culture, had several specialties in the archeology of documents and ceramics such as epigraphy, glyptic, analysis, and lithic typology, as well as a post-doctorate in biological and cultural anthropology. Shamal for her part was also an archaeologist like Nanoha but she specialized in physics, spectrography, image analysis, and data.

Together they made up one of the most recognized research teams in the industry.

Both had an enviable salary to the rest of the mortals.

One they never had time to spend.

"When was the last time you went on a date, Nanoha?" Shamal asked, looking at her friend, deadly serious about it.

“No…” Nanoha replied with an annoyed semblance. “Not that again, Shamal…”

“No, really, tell me… and going out with ‘girl friends’ doesn’t count, I’m talking about a real date, where there’s physical attraction and more than just harmless innocent flirting, where she ends up completely fucking your brains out… Let's see, I want to listen to that in detail...”

Nanoha made a gesture of displeasure, “Arghh, Shamal... not everything is about sex... there can also be interesting dates with smart conversations, common interests... books…”

“To be reading... alone... erotic-pornographic novels does not count, Nanoha,” Shamal insisted knowing that she had found a crack in the iron barrier of her friend, “Do you really not wish from time to time to get squeezed a little? Just masturbating can't be THAT satisfying.”

Nanoha finally snorted.

“Not all people have that masochistic streak Shamal, there are those of us who prefer other types of emotions…”

Shamal crossed her arms over her chest and like a hunting dog refused to release its prey.

“Name a couple…” she challenged her, “that have nothing to do with work, archeology, or the goddamned Belkans.”

Nanoha forced herself to think fast but no bright ideas came to her rescue.

“If you need an additional argument, consider this,” Shamal added, “Dr. Eberwein invites us…”

Nanoha sighed without taking her eyes off her friend. That was another thing that surprised her about that initiative.

She and Shamal were high-level researchers, recognized specialists in their field.

However, their boss and General Director of the Belka-Sägebretch Research Division, Dr. Yuri Eberwein, WAS an EMINENCE in the field of archeology. Although she was very young, practically the same age as Nanoha and Shamal, she had already led several expeditions of a high level of complexity that had resulted in overwhelming successes.

Museums around the world had pieces and exhibits dedicated thanks to her discoveries. Her position in the Center was not the product of chance since many of those discoveries had been made on expeditions to Belkan archaeological sites.

Dr. Eberwein's specialty was prospection and there was no one better than her in that regard.

Why would someone like Dr. Eberwein invite them to such a... place?

“We are only human, Nanoha,” Shamal said, “Even Dr. Eberwein... If our life is monotonous and routine, only focused on work, what makes you think that she is different? Even worse... I don't think she has many friends or suitors if she's stuck twenty-four-seven in this hole…”

Nanoha looked around her. The Belka-Sägebretch Center was FAR from being a hole.

“Also,” the blonde doctor continued, “Yuri told me that the site belongs to an acquaintance of hers, that is, there is nothing clandestine or illegal... it is a place for adults... where adults can do adult stuff safely…”

Nanoha looked at the invitation again. According to the limited information in the brochure, that night they had an exclusive and closed event. From what Shamal had told her when she had arrived, excited and thrilled as a little girl, it was an elite event that could only be attended by invitation.

And not everyone received an invitation like that, for two people, which rested on her work table.

“Let's try it, finally we can just go, have a drink, talk, meet someone interesting and if you don't want to, you don't do it and that's that,” Shamal, finished, “We will also go in a group with Yuri and Jessica.”

Jessica Waverly was the other researcher, post-doctorate in archeology like them, who made up the team of experts that Nanoha led at the Center.

"You can meet the girl of your dreams and I, the man of my life," Shamal said, even blushing.

Nanoha doubted that a bit since every occasional boyfriend that Shamal had was ‘the man of her life’ without, to date, said denomination being actually fulfilled.

At that moment, the previously referred Doctor Yuri Eberwein appeared with a smile at the door of Nanoha's office. Although like the dividing wall that was also transparent, she always kept it open unless she was on a call or conference.

"Hello girls, how's the latest report going?" Yuri asked in a jovial tone as always. Her interaction with her subordinates was always direct, efficient, and concise but friendly.

"The last pieces are really a gem, Yuri," Nanoha said with a beaming smile, "Shamal is still working on phase spectrometry but our estimates are that they correspond to the golden age of the Empire, minus fifteen thousand or very close. The burial is atypical of that Belkan Era which makes it even more relevant. It is not one of the oldest remains that we have found, but its main value is in its singularity. We are going to score a victory without a doubt.

“More than two thousand does not seem SO old to you?” Yuri Eberwein asked walking to where her specialists were, “You have become ambitious, Takamachi.”

"Considering that you have discovered Belkan relics of the classical period of more than three thousand years and that you have the record of antiquity in an archaeological vestige, two thousand years seems like a blink," Shamal put in, looking at their boss with slight envy.

Yuri Eberwein, almost at the beginning of her career, had been the field researcher who discovered an incredible ceramic vestige and other finds more than ten thousand years old, in a site at that time, barely classified as Proto-belkan and that currently was one of the most important references to the ancient Belka culture.

“All those antique things are so impressive for people like us, that they make us forget that what is truly important is the present,” Yuri said looking with a certain melancholy towards the horizon, far beyond Nanoha's work table, “Nothing should take away the pleasure of the here and now, don't you think?”

"That's exactly what I was saying to Nanoha!" Shamal exclaimed enthusiastically and almost jumping with excitement.

“What will be left of us in a thousand years?” Yuri wondered, staring at the researcher’s deep and intelligent blue eyes, “Do you think that experiences materialize or merge with our own energy to intertwine with our destiny, beyond time and space?”

Nanoha considered it for several seconds. They in fact unraveled and interpreted long-extinct lives, analyzing only the subtle traces that had survived time and the elements to give them new meaning.

Or maybe just to get it back.

She, in particular, crossed oceans of time to meet those characters that fascinated her so much. And they intrigued her.

Her boss knew her passions perfectly. And thus let her know.

“The Belkans were very different from us. Of course, they were a strong and wild culture, but they were much more ingrained with the nature of things and with themselves,” Yuri said as she walked around Nanoha's office, caressing the fine wooden shelves where the researcher exhibited her most appreciated Belkan relics; restored ceramic pieces showing their former glory, small sculptures, metal pieces such as accessories and instruments, small weapons, “The ceremonies that we have been able to reconstruct with the work you do were simply superb. For example, although they celebrated the winter and summer solstices in a cyclical and rigorous way, nights like today, the revered and feared Samhain that continues to this day as All Hallow's Eve, the night of the spirits, was only celebrated on very rare occasions. And they celebrated it, like everything the Belkans did, in all its magnitude and depth. Body and soul. Despite being a great civilization, they were less contaminated by the worldly social rigors that now ensnare us. They were in many ways revolutionary.”

As she spoke, Yuri kept looking at those ancient objects, but at that moment she turned to stare at Nanoha.

“Think, for example, of that ancestral Belkan Hegemon that you are so passionate about, can you imagine how her life was? Everything she had to face? She was a warrior, a soldier of the battlefield more than a statesman, but she transformed and went through the most schismatic period in ancient history... And not only that, everything we have found regarding her so far indicates that she married, officially, another woman,” both Nanoha and Shamal seemed delighted to observe Yuri, not so much for the information, which they knew in detail, but for herself. The doctor equated Nanoha in scientific passion for the Belkan culture but also, she seemed to emanate a spell of fascination that was born from that passion, “Did you know that tonight, the ancient Belkan Samhain, the union of the physical and spiritual worlds, had a deep symbolic sensual and sexual undertone?”

Both Nanoha and Shamal blushed slightly.

Yuri was practically the same age; however at that moment as she spoke wrapped in her white lab coat with her blonde hair fluttering freely behind her back and her excited gaze, she looked much younger.

“Yes, I have to admit that I did know,” Nanoha acknowledged reciting the scientific part to regain control of the conversation, she boasted of being always rational and not at all prudish, “It was one of the papers that we presented a few years ago in the symposium of the international association as part of the analysis of the symbolism of the Belkan traditions.”

"Exactly," Yuri said with a satisfied nod, "The Belkans didn't celebrate Samhain every year. According to the lunar calendar and known sequences, this year would be one of those where there would be a celebration, don't you think it would be an excellent way to celebrate it… in our own way?”

By this time, Yuri was back at Nanoha's work table again, pointing to the brochure that rested on the shiny surface.

Faced with Nanoha's silence, Yuri made her final argument.

“I assure you that it is not just a mundane place even if it seems so on the surface. You as explorers should know that treasures are found in the most unexpected places.”

Shamal looked at Nanoha with a pleading look.

Nanoha took a deep breath.

"Okay," she conceded and it was totally evident that Shamal held back a shriek and a jump, "I think it's an... experience that can help us expand our horizons."

− X − 

"What the hell are you saying?" Fate looked at Rein in disbelief.

Signum was just standing by her office window with a cup of coffee in hand pondering the situation. She always analyzed everything with military precision. If it had worked for her on the battlefield in life and death situations, it would work for her anywhere.

“According to what I was able to investigate with Victoria, which was not easy at all and who by the way is looking forward to seeing you Fate,” Rein replied gracefully sitting up, propping her feet up on the table as she readjusted herself in her seat, “The two male victims at some point, attended these… ‘special events’, although she did not have the opportunity to interact with any of them. In fact, Victoria didn't even know that one of them had been murdered... until I confirmed it.”

“We have to admit it has been difficult to make the connection between the victims,” Signum said seriously, “We had not been able to establish any link between them. How did you come up with that possibility, Rein? Now, that Victoria knows them from a situation that borders on the illegal…”

“Swingers clubs are not illegal, they are consensual adults…” Rein pointed out shrugging, “If they pay their taxes and have the necessary permits... By all the gods, Signum, not even prostitution is illegal... don’t be a prude... In this modern world, they are called businesses.”

“Organized crime IS a company... and a quite profitable one,” Signum argued, approaching Rein in turn, “And that is JUST what makes it so difficult to fight them, this type of place favors situations and conditions, you know that, Rein... if they are not doing anything ‘questionable’, why so much secrecy?”

Rein had just explained to them that the lead she had found involved attending a ‘special event’ that night for All Hallow's Eve, in an ‘even more special place’.

"It's not secrecy," Rein insisted, "It's Exclusive, Signum... Not even I had ever been able to get an invitation... Victoria only agreed because I promised her that Fate would invite her out to dinner..."

"What?! .... And why the hell did you do that?" Fate almost yelled.

“Again, if it is SO exclusive and everything is so correct and legal, why is it SO difficult to enter?” Signum insisted, “It almost seems like a sect…”

Rein decided to ignore Fate and focus on one battle at a time.

“THAT is the definition of ‘Exclusive’, Signum…” She replied looking at her colleague and friend with slight mockery, “Something that is not available to anyone.”

The two agents kept arguing and could have continued like this for hours until Fate had had enough.

“Cut it out,” she said putting the thick folder of the case on the desk in the middle of them, “For God's sake, I don't care how exclusive the event is or why Victoria got you the invitations... I will not invite her out to dinner by the way, but explain to me, Rein... why do we have to go to this place and especially, incognito?”

Signum and Fate stared at her stubbornly with their arms crossed.

Rein sighed. Her friends could be a bit dense at times.

“Let's start with the facts,” Rein replied with that elegant parsimony and condescension worthy of an immutable brick wall, “We have been a month with the case and we have no evidence against anyone. We don't have a warrant. And we don't have any leads to follow.”

Signum and Fate growled under their breath as Rein stood up to approach the main blackboard of the case where three photographs of different smiling faces were lined up.

“The three victims did not know each other. They had no places in common, nor did they have any friends, colleagues, or suppliers in common. They did not have any shared sphere although it can be said that the three could be considered… VIP people? During the last weeks, we have exhausted ALL the possibilities of connection without success… Isn't that right?”

Fate hated when Rein rubbed in their lack of progress, but she had to admit that the dashing agent was right.

“Usually,” Rein continued, “when we don't have any leads, we follow the money, but in this case... the victims are also very different in that respect and the money got us nowhere.”

Rein then proceeded to give a brief account of the victimology of their case.

The first victim identified had been the extreme sports athlete Laxus Dreyar. The young man looked like a total delinquent but his image was totally out of reality since he earned a large amount of money in advertisements, promotions, and sponsorships of the best brands. A three-time X-Games champion in skateboarding, he was a public figure and an idol among young people.

His murder a month ago had raised a great media stir and was the main reason why the case had been assigned to Fate and her partners.

The second victim had been a woman. Touko Aozaki. Investment consultant at the Midchilda Stock Exchange. And not just any consultant, since she handled very important accounts, she had an impeccable reputation and although she was recognized in her work, outside of her scope, she was not a public figure.

Finally, the last victim, who had appeared almost two weeks ago, was Soubi Agatsuma, a discreet but very efficient lawyer from a prestigious firm, who was predicted to have a brilliant and promising career.

Those three could not be more different from each other,” Rein continued looking at their photographs, “So last night I thought that what they have in common is not visible to the naked eye... And just as money is the most obvious trace in the motivations of a crime, the most secret trace... is sex.”

"See?!" Signum exclaimed triumphantly only to receive a stern look from Fate.

Rein made an annoyed gesture and ignored Signum again.

“I began to investigate what the options could be for people like them, of high acquisitive power but also with an important reputation to protect if they had... for example, sexual tastes considered… exotic and potentially objectionable by closed minds,” Rein said looking at Signum with slight severity, “People who feel judged by their sexual preferences OF COURSE they are going to hide them... and if someone can offer what they are looking for in a safe, exclusive and confidential environment... Connect the dots, team.”

Fate shook her head.

"You went to see Victoria and told her about an ongoing case," Fate said looking at her subordinate with slightly narrowed eyes.

“I didn't give her the details,” Rein said, raising her hands in front of her and then pointing to the contents of her envelope, “I only asked the questions that led to that.”

On the desk rested an invitation to that night's ‘Crimson Deep’ special event, with three special passes.

“Confidentiality is the basis of these kinds of clubs,” Rein insisted, “Victoria receives passes like those on a regular basis so that she can invite friends and VIP acquaintances. The quality of the client portfolio is always the greatest asset of a business. And in this business, the important thing is diversity.”

Rein took the photos of the two male victims.

"According to what Victoria told me, Dreyar was a very occasional customer. She only saw him briefly once and never interacted with him. You know how Victoria is, she didn't even know he was a celebrity,” she said, putting the photo of the blond young man on the table, “However, Agatsuma, she used to attend more often.”

"Victoria will have to state that ..." Fate started until she saw Rein shake her head.

“Why not?” Signum asked sharply, “That is almost obstruction of justice.”

“The club records are confidential,” Rein explained, “Especially special events like the one tonight. Due to the way in which the agreement is written, the option of a public place does not apply but a private event. Like in a corporate meeting. All attendees sign a very strict confidentiality clause. Only a court order exceeds that obligation and at this time, we do not have the necessary elements to request a warrant or even to enter the club as law enforcers. We can only go as... guests and endeavor to find any leads that we can lead us to the murderer. Furthermore, the organization of those events would not necessarily have to be involved in the crimes.”

"But wouldn't it be a conflict of interest to sign that agreement?" Signum asked.

At that moment, Rein took out three driver's licenses from her jacket pocket and showed them to her.

“It will not be for the people that we will be tonight... Besides, the identities are ONLY for the entrance. Once in the event, the rule is NO names, NO references. We will not be people... tonight is just about forgetting our worldly 'I' and connecting with our senses... Once we cross the threshold... new rules apply.”

Signum was about to engage in a new succession of arguments with Rein but the agent only raised her hand requesting silence to ask a question.

“Do you want a clue or not? The invitations have no name... you don't have to go if you're so afraid…”

Fate was momentarily silent, but Signum couldn't tolerate such an outrage.

“Afraid? Fear is for life or death situations, and not your own, but where other people's lives depend on what you do or stop doing in a single second…” the ex-military woman argued, looking at Rein without anger but with steely eyes. Ever since they had met in that special course for the military and security elements at the University of the Navy, she and Rein had always had a rivalry, friendly and challenging at the same time. They loved to measure against each other.

Although Rein sometimes risked crossing a dangerous line.

“Exactly like right now, Signum,” Rein replied at the point, approaching, in turn, to look at the other defiantly, “Every day that we go by without evidence, without clues to follow, without suspects... someone else is at risk of dying…”

Fate knew that Rein was right and although she shared Signum's reservations, for the moment they had no other choice.

The three agents spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready.

Rein was very clear in her instructions. Unfortunately.

"Please try not to wear a neon light sign with the word ‘Police’ shining like a beacon above your heads," she told them with a huge, bright smile.

That implied that they had to select very carefully, not only their outfit but also plan their strategy. Rein gave them an express course on ‘How NOT to look like a cop in a club and not die trying’, and they practiced the choreography they would put together for that night.

Their goal was to obtain as much information as possible about the place and especially about its ‘special’ attendees.

The killer they were looking for could be one of those assistants. Or be related in any way to one of them.

Fate postponed her visit to the medical examiner in order to investigate as much as possible about the place of the event, the famous but discreet ‘Crimson Deep’ and what was supposed to happen that night during the event, however, nothing prepared her for reality.

The three of them arrived on their own, so that they could pretend to meet on the place and thus be able to interact more freely with their script prepared in advance.

The ‘Crimson Deep’, unlike other entertainment venues, which were in commercial areas and attracted a lot of attention with their location, lighting, architectural design, and decoration; was located in one of the most exclusive corporate buildings in the Cranagan business area where, not only did you have to register at the general reception of the building, but you also had to leave your vehicle in a special valet parking service.

Fate, being the suspicious police officer that she was, was glad that she had trusted her instincts and did not attend in her car but by using a private transport service, which left her at the front door of the elegant corporate. The detective almost felt like arriving at a business meeting, as if it were eight in the morning and not at a nightclub, at nine at night.

After the initial searches, the situation became more and more controlled with each filter that she passed.

The blonde cop discovered that the wide elevator that took her to the exclusive floor of the event, was dedicated to the ‘Crimson Deep’ and you could only access it using the invitation that, like a modern hotel key, activated the operation of the device directly at the adequate floor without any interaction with the guest.

 _"Such modernity,"_ Fate thought and that thought of hers led her to ponder how much the earnings of a place like that were and she began to reconsider the risk Victoria had taken with Rein by giving her those invitations for them.

After all, maybe she would have to buy her ex-girlfriend AT LEAST a coffee.

When the elevator doors opened, Fate felt like entering a different dimension. What she assumed was the reception of the ‘Crimson Deep’ was as exclusive and luxurious as the building where they were, as attractive and sensual at the same time.

 _"This is definitely NOT the average nightclub... it is not even the exceptional luxury nightclub..."_ the blonde acknowledged to herself. She wasn't as well versed, nor was she AS up-to-date as Rein in Cranagan's night scene, but she wasn't naïve. No police officer was and she had to admit that she had never been in a place like that.

The ceiling height was almost twice that of a conventional business floor, to begin with. The lighting, warm and with only a slight touch of carmine, varnished all the surfaces. There were no plants, nor any living organic element as sometimes happened in some exotic places where they used to have plants, fish, even birds, or even more exotic specimens. In the case of this place, except for the upholstery of the elegant and antique furniture in the reception, all the details on the walls, furniture, and the main counter, were made of dark and bright reddish wood.

The place exuded that characteristic smell of extreme luxury and something else, which Fate could not identify.

The scent of luxury squeezed an ancient memory into her mind and immediately, she remembered that visit to the huge, elegant bank that she had gone to with her mother as a little girl after her father's death. Luxury smelled like money, air conditioning, expensive carpets, and exclusivity.

The 'Crimson Deep' smelled of luxury but there was also another underlying scent floating in the air that was much more subtle.

And provocative.

A light musk that evoked a playful and elusive sensuality.

It was as if an ethereal presence caressed her nose, telling her ‘follow me’...

No, it was rather challengingly playful, tempting her with a ‘Will you dare to follow me?’.

In addition to the aroma, somehow, although they were in a closed place and at various levels of height, Fate could clearly perceive as if a very soft breeze was caressing her skin and her long hair.

And then there was the sound.

The music around them was impossible to classify.

Fate hated that ‘relaxing music’ with a high and continuous tone that one typically associated with the smell of incense... or vice versa. Relaxed oriental music that supposedly stimulated certain types of brain waves and also that supposedly sensual music that was supposed to stimulate her sexually.

Fate was only stimulated by the desire to hammer hard at whatever was making those ‘relaxing’ sounds.

That music, however, had a slow, lilting and lethargic beat, but with a deep and low tone, like a beat that was synchronized on an underlying level with her own heartbeat and its own rhythm. The tune seemed familiar to her but she could not identify a particular tune.

 _"So an assault on the senses, huh?"_ Fate thought again, advancing to finally get out of the elevator, advancing with a firm but moderate step until she reached the reception. If they had everything as controlled as they evidently had it, they knew it was her first time. She had to behave like a newcomer.

A first-timer eager for a bold exploration of sensuality.

Fate had chosen for that night, with Rein's approval, an outfit in total black. Dress pants slightly fitted in the right place, draped elegantly over black leather boots and a black silk blouse that perfectly trimmed her bust, waist, and hips creating an extremely feminine vision with a slightly androgynous touch. The blonde had several buttons undone so the sight of her cleavage was striking enough despite the relative simplicity of her outfit.

A stunning but sober blonde receptionist approached Fate to greet her with a smile and an elegant glass of steaming liquid on a tiny tray.

“Welcome to ‘Crimson Deep’... your journey tonight starts here,” said the beautiful receptionist, extending the glass to Fate.

"Thank you very much, I don't drink alcohol," Fate said with the warmest and most innocent smile that she had practiced with Rein so many times that afternoon.

“Oh….” the receptionist exclaimed without stopping to smile for a second and without taking her gaze from Fate's, “I assure you that this drink does not have a single drop of alcohol. It is a special welcome drink, its bill is almost medicinal, it will prepare your body, your mind and your spirit... you have never tasted a drink like this.”

Fate swallowed heavily.

She must have imagined it. All the senses. The bad thing was that she did not know what that drink could have even if it did not have alcohol.

Thinking that the night was still young and that a place like that was definitely not going to murder its potential customers BEFORE they even walked in, the blonde took the glass and took a tiny sip. At least she would take it as slowly as possible and she would see how she felt about it.

While Fate drank, the receptionist placed her in one of the elegant armchairs and went through the registration process for the event, verifying her identity document for the signature of the access pass.

Fate discovered that the drink did indeed have a unique flavor and did not appear to contain any trace of alcohol. Although the effect of it was not limited only to the charm of its taste. The combination had been surprising. The blonde usually liked strong but very particular flavors, such as ginger tea, Darjeeling tea, and especially the lapsang souchong black tea was her favorite. That drink was having the same effect on her that such particular tea always produced when she had it on cold and rainy afternoons. The aroma of woods, a fine and delicate smoke entered her nose and palate to reach a very deep point inside her chest, from where it radiated a luminous and soft warmth that expanded from there to the tips of her limbs.

And especially, towards her groin.

Fate found herself, suddenly, more relaxed than she had been in days, wrapped in the atmosphere, the music, and the smell, but oddly enough... awake, rested, vital...

Her brain did not stop analyzing everything she saw and what was happening around her, as well as what was happening inside her with all those sensations.

The stunning receptionist sat near her while she finished her glass, to explain the mechanics of that night.

“All Hallow's Eve allows us to discover a side of ourselves that we do not know... It is that side, wild, secret, where all our vitality resides and that almost always lives imprisoned... restricted, surrounded by multiple psychological barriers as well as cultural,” the receptionist explained with a soft voice and an almost hypnotic cadence, “To begin this journey of the discovery of ourselves, we must enhance all our senses and not allow the sight to be the only guideline to follow. Tonight ‘The Empire of the senses’ is the rule of the place…”

Fate stared puzzled at a modern and very light pair of totally transparent goggles that the girl extended to her.

The item, unlike swimming goggles, mere reading glasses, or even sunglasses, which used a tight band for support or long legs up to the ears, had what seemed like a thin extension that ended in a delicate suction cup that was positioned directly on her temples.

The agent discovered to her amazement that when she put them on, they fit the contours of her face and eyes perfectly, without being tight, obtrusive, or intrusive. She could blink and move her head smoothly and it almost seemed like she had nothing on top of how soft her touch was.

And she also discovered that they had a strange quality:

Fate could appreciate the details of the environment, even the colors and sharp shapes of inanimate objects, but people literally disappeared to be replaced by blurred outlines. The receptionist was sitting in front of her less than two feet away but if she hadn't seen her she couldn't tell if it was a man, a woman, what color her hair was, or any other physical feature.

The agent wondered, fascinated, how the hell they could do that.

“These glasses,” the receptionist explained, “are the latest sensory neural bonding technology. Through electrical impulses, your brain and your whole being will be able to perceive the world and other people in a way that you have never experienced before. As you let the other senses take relevance, your brain will enrich the images that you will be able to appreciate, although at no time will you be able to ‘see’ the person as you would in a normal situation. In ‘Crimson Deep’, you will not find any mirrors, not even in the bathrooms or on any surface; however... if there were, the same would happen. You could not recognize yourself as yourself if you looked at yourself.”

When Fate was seriously reconsidering whether or not she should jump into that madness after all that she had already experienced, the receptionist filled in the information that determined her final decision.

“The ‘Crimson Deep’ offers the only fully immersive sensory experience in the world, but we do it gradually. There are areas where you can move around without the goggles and interact with guests, however, to advance to the higher levels of this 'immersive sensory journey'... you must wear the goggles. It is the only way... The way... to your ‘Crimson Side’. Once you activate them the first time, they cannot be deactivated. If you try to remove them, an alarm will inform us and we will have to ask you to leave. I see that it is your first time in this experience, so we want it to be positive and rewarding for you. However, if the alarm goes off, it will also be the last to visit us.”

Fate pondered it for just a second.

After what she had just experienced, ONLY at the reception, SHE HAD to enter that place and know what was happening beyond that door.

That little detail of the sight, they had not taken into consideration. Rein surely didn't know, and of course, Victoria hadn't risked telling her.

Fate accepted.

The receptionist then guided her to a huge wooden door carved with sensual motifs.

"Our first-time visitors get an initial tour," the woman said before saying goodbye, leaving Fate in the threshold with an attractive woman of indeterminate age and very long black hair.

Before Fate could say anything, the woman approached and placed her fingers very gently on the blonde's lips in a gesture that was both daring and sensual.

“The rules of the night…” she said with an attractive hoarse and slightly raspy voice, “In here, no one, none of us has a name... we have no professions, we are no one but bodies... you can talk to whoever you want but you can't force anyone... to anything. And no one... can force you. Here... we just flow.”

Without even waiting for an answer, the woman led Fate down a dimly lit corridor where the agent was able to appreciate several erotic paintings of excellent workmanship until she reached what looked like the sophisticated vault of a cathedral.

A decadent cathedral where a distant, ethereal, and punishing God was not worshiped... but pleasure.

The area literally looked like the vault of a church where in the center there was a food and a beverage area, and around, in the neighboring warehouses, the few attendees that she could see, sprawled on several armchairs talking slowly and with self-confidence, and others danced in areas designated for that purpose.

There, thanks to the explanation of her guide, who took her intimately by the arm to walk by her side throughout the tour, Fate knew that this wide area was the ‘public’ area, the guests could rest from their sensory journey in that part while they had something to drink or eat, or talked in an ‘almost’ conventional way. Even, as Fate had been able to see, they could do activities as mundane as dancing... or as unusual in a dance place as getting into a gigantic jacuzzi to enjoy the hot water while they talked, drank, or ate.

The guide explained to Fate that there were more private areas for couples or threesomes, as well as even group interaction areas.

The only restriction:

They had to be entered WITHOUT company.

Fate was sure that she could easily recognize Signum and Rein by their voices even with the effect of those immersive goggles, however, she didn't know what she was going to do about her ‘interaction’ with the ‘other’ guests.

Her guide suddenly stopped and stood in front of Fate. Very, very close to her. So close that their bodies touched at various points and the woman's face was very close to Fate's.

Incredibly, Fate, who in any other circumstance would have jumped ten feet to get away from her, did not move. Fate herself was surprised at the reaction of her body.

Or rather, the lack of it.

“You do not have to do ANYTHING, that you do not want to do,” the woman whispered in her ear with a sensual voice, “Even, if you start some approach and there is anything, the slightest thing that you do not like... the rule of the place is that you can always say ‘No’. All must comply. Consensuality is the highest rule and the main priority of the ‘Crimson Deep’ because only by following through the path of our pure and raw desire is that we get to the depths of ourselves... At this level, you can do whatever you want... BUT... have sex. No one can have sex using their ‘traditional’ sense of sight.”

After saying that, she finished her explanation by telling her about the sections that she could only visit once she put on and activated the googles.

“Sex... is the maximum communion with ourselves, just let yourself go and you will reach your destination,” the woman said and then said goodbye, brushing Fate's lips with hers in a caress so brief and unexpected that the blonde stayed standing frozen, unable to say anything or even resist.

Again, her body seemed to be making decisions without consulting her brain first! ...and worse, without waiting for the corresponding authorization.

 _"Fate, are you here?"_ asked a slight metallic voice in the detective's ear, which she immediately recognized as Signum's.

Quickly and slyly, Fate informed her colleague about her recent experience and Signum did the same. She and Rein had met in the exclusive elevator access to the reception and each had received the same personalized attention as Fate.

Rein had already managed to pass the first filter and with confidence and sensuality approached Fate, who had taken a place at the bar, to order a drink.

For a couple of minutes, Fate was able to interact with her two agents; they made some adjustments to their strategy and decided to split their efforts. While Signum seemed reluctant to delve into the ‘immersive experience’ that the 'Crimson Deep' offered, Rein looked uncharacteristically excited.

Fate wished something good would come out of that madness or the captain would give her a good reprimand for being there wasting time rather than actually moving forward on the case. She at least hoped nothing bad would happen.

To the untrained eye, the three women only spoke a few words. A typical approach at a bar counter, and then everyone followed by her side.

Fate decided that if she didn't do it at that moment she never would, so she approached the threshold that would mark her passage from one world to the other... and she put on the goggles.

The blonde was thinking that she had not asked what she had to do to activate them but apparently, the damn things were much smarter than she thought since immediately, they adjusted to her in the way that she already knew and that second attempt felt almost natural.

‘The Threshold’, the door that would lead to her 'Crimson Side' and that without the goggles looked like a beautiful carved wooden door, but nothing more than a simple door; with the goggles on, it really became an access to another dimension.

When Fate looked at the door again, she almost jumped.

Its color had changed. It was no longer a simple wooden door.

It had become a living portal.

The surface had turned deep and dark red, like blood; but it wasn't just a blood-red painted door. The entirety of the door seemed to have come to life. The color was not static, smooth, and matte. Color moved across the surface of the door, in a slow, pulsing rhythm, like blood rushing through veins. Some areas faded from dark tones to more or less dark, as well as more or less bright.

Then Fate noticed that the engravings, like the ones on the first door she had passed through, represented people in various erotic positions; those of that door, already with the goggles on, moved like the color.

The entire door seemed to be alive.

Fate swallowed since also up to that moment, she noticed that the door did not have a handle.

What the hell did she have to do?

To her profound misfortune, no one seemed to want to use the door at those precise moments. The blonde looked around her to see that except for the details of the people, everything else looked almost the same as when she did not have the goggles.

The only thing different was that damn door.

Which meant that she would have to touch it.

Taking a deep breath, Fate steeled herself and tried to push open the door... only to find that her hand had gone through it like it wasn't there.

The detective fought back against the intense desire to remove the goggles and she felt her heart pounding.

Cautiously but decisively, she reached out her hand and stepped forward to discover that the rest of her body, like her hand, was passing seamlessly through the door.

The only thing her brain could think of was that it was a hologram or some type of very sophisticated digital magic, since finally, immersive virtual reality like the one used in that place to create those experiences, was just based on that type of thing.

However, that did not detract from the impressive technology implementation they had done.

On the other side of the threshold, Fate truly found another world...

This hall, unlike the one she had just left, was not half empty. She couldn't say that there were many people because her brain was just getting used to the idea that those images consisted of ‘people’ but several ‘bodies’, many more than the ones she had seen outside, were meeting their 'crimson side'.

And it was just that in that dimension, everything seemed to be of a deep crimson, as if a special filter covered all the colors and shapes. The walls, the ceilings, the furniture... and despite what it might look like, it didn't feel invasive. It was like when you put on your dark glasses when the sun was very bright and intense, and you could even see much better.

This was exactly how Fate felt with that visual effect as if she could see everything with greater clarity and clarity but bathed in that dark crimson.

Except for people.

People were seen as bodies made up of some primary element. Interestingly, the effect was not disturbing. It was as if instead of perceiving the shape and then getting lost in the details that almost always attract us to other human beings, such as hair, eye color, height... and even gender, with that strange technology, THE primary essence of the being could be seen. In this way, on the crimson background, she could ‘feel’ a natural element in a unique way from the person to whom it belonged, wood, vegetation, water, snow, ice, air, earth… and fire.

Fate saw that fiery figure from the first moment she crossed the threshold and her brain was still processing the information.

Just like her brain, her body was also receiving multiple sensory signals, both auditory, olfactory, and visual.

That fiery figure seemed to have lit a fire inside her and almost without realizing why, Fate followed her.

Although she knew with complete certainty, what was the reason why she was in that place, suddenly ‘something’ that she could not understand or explain, caught her. It was as if a circuit was closed and suddenly, a piece fit inside her.

Strangely, as the fiery figure walked, moving away from her position; it left a faint trail of warm, ethereal light suspended in the air, like a trail in a sensory ocean that she had to follow.

Investigate. A part of herself was trying to remind her, with less and less success, that she was there to investigate and find clues about her case. But her mind seemed to operate autonomously and disconnected from her own control.

As she continued to move through the place, at times she felt fingers brushing her arm or her butt. It almost seemed like it was the usual way to greet in such surroundings. Something that at any other time would have triggered a not-at-all friendly reaction from her, but at this moment went almost unnoticed.

She continued until the number of people that crossed her path was such that she was practically squeezed with numerous bodies around her like a nightclub at a New Year's Eve party.

A true entanglement of bodies that she could feel but not really see and where two or more presences suddenly detached themselves to continue on their own. Thus, trying to make sense of what was happening around her, she ended up being distracted for a moment from her only objective in her mind. The moment was enough to lose her target from her ‘sight’, if that was what that new way of ‘seeing’ could be called.

Quite saturated with all the contact in that hyper-reality that was strange but surprisingly liberating as well, Fate decided to continue advancing in what she assumed to be more levels of the place.

Looking for a space in the crowd, Fate entered further into the place, simply walking instinctively towards where there seemed to be a corridor with an even darker crimson hue where a slight flaming trait could still be perceived, barely floating, like a slightly perceptible aroma.

Different people came and went through the corridor that seemed to have curtains with a life of their own to enter... private rooms, perhaps? At that moment she remembered the words of the woman who had given her the initial tour.

At that level, intimate contact was indeed allowed, the girl hinted at it very explicitly; although that had been a bit euphemistic since it seemed that was almost the sole purpose of those private places. From her expert point of view, they also provided a very conducive space for the murderer to come into direct contact with his victims.

Fate was glad for a moment that her thought process was still coherent and structured... given the circumstances... They were there for ONE reason, and with ONE goal in mind, she had to try not to get distracted by those images that suddenly assaulted her.

They hadn't gotten that far to miss the chance to find a lead.

Or to play with fire... as attractive as it looked, literally.

She decided that it would be best to find a space to communicate with Signum and Rein and see if they had had more luck. She walked purposefully down the hall between the curtains noting that most of the doors were discreetly marked as occupied or in service, whatever that meant, until she finally found one marked as available.

Suddenly a totally unexpected contact alerted all her senses.

An electric spark shook her as she felt a soft hand come into contact with hers while trying to open the same door.

When she turned to find the person who owned that hand, she noticed that the ethereal and flaming being that had escaped her, was there in front of her, without moving, without trying to get closer. 

And by the random chances of destiny, it seemed that there was no one else around them

A destiny as fortuitous as it was unexpected… yet unavoidable.

The figure just watched her with the same curiosity as she was.

At that moment, Fate realized that she herself had no notion of how others perceived her. What was that person 'seeing' in her that had them completely still, without saying anything? She had no way of knowing if there was something particular like that captivating element of fire that she perceived and that had been unique among all other presences.

What she did know was that the fire was there now and that the figure had not moved away from her.

And she didn't want to get away either.

Fate could almost perceive a hint of shyness in that being in front of her that contrasted sharply with the fire with which she clearly 'was seeing' that person. Almost imperceptibly, she took one step closer to that presence, the fiery figure did not move but she did not make any movement away from it, or said a word. Fate slowly approached her until she perceived a scent that made her burn full of desire.

She closed her eyes absorbing that faint scent entirely. A scent so familiar and at the same time so new. It was a blend of yearning and encounter, feminine and seductive. A scent that was causing a distinctive reaction in her crotch. She had never before gotten wet just from the scent of a person.

It was something completely surreal, like her surroundings. Like all that experience.

Her heart was beating frantically. Who was that person who had altered her senses without seeing her, without hearing her? Without doing or saying anything at all. Knowing nothing more than that essence, which she perceived with all her senses...

Putting her initial purpose aside for a moment, the predominant thought in Fate's head was: everything is allowed... as long as it’s consensual.

Everyone who was on that level had come for a purpose.

They had come looking for something. Or someone.

An approach that was the beginning of something else... something that could be much more intimate and deep.

In any other circumstance, that mere knowledge would have been enough for Fate to slam the brakes all the way; however, under her prevailing circumstances, the only certainty in her mind was that she wouldn’t... couldn’t refuse anything. 

That night, her whole being was telling her, screaming at her, to let herself get carried away.

Entering to investigate that area had been a risk that she had decided to take because she never considered that she would feel that way upon meeting someone. She never considered that anyone, especially a complete stranger, could detonate that effect on her, the always controlled and cold, tough, police officer.

As if time had decided to stand still and the rest of the world disappeared, they stood there in front of the door without moving, only caressing their fingers. Fate was surprised to be able to clearly notice the softness of the other's fingers contrasting with her own longer but slightly rough fingers, a result of handling not only weapons, even despite the gloves that she used to wear.

Her desire surpassed any other thought; a desire that looked like fire and smelled of absolute surrender, Fate realized that it was impossible to hold back the desire to get even closer to the origin of that aroma and very slowly brought her other hand to the girl's waist, the woman. Although she did not have a rational certainty, something deeper and more instinctive than rationality, told her that the essence she would touch was that of a woman.

It seemed amazing how much she was already able to guess from her, even though she couldn't get a mental picture of her. Deep down, it should matter to her what that unknown presence looked like… or her age?

Or not?

Almost as if they were in an imperceptible dance, they grew closer and closer in a silent understanding of their bodies. In that proximity Fate also noticed the slight difference in height between them, she being a little taller than the woman that had completely captivated her.

 _"I must not speak to her."_ She repeated it over and over again to herself, despite everything wrong she was doing by continuing in that situation, at least, she could not allow that mistake of speaking.

How much could happen without a word being exchanged?

While a distant and almost alien part of her brain told her that she had to get out of there, take advantage of the time and really keep investigating, the rest of her being made it very clear that what she really wanted was to stay there and feel.

To feel… keep feeling… to just feel her.

The desire prevailed.

That woman next to her only kept caressing her hand, patiently and delicately almost as if she was waiting for her to take the next step. Or for Fate at least, that was what she could interpret from that mutual language of caresses.

Being a little more brave, she stroked her from the waist up to the back, discovering that it seemed that the woman was wearing a light dress. Her arms uncovered, cool to the touch of her fingers. For Fate it was tortuous and at the same time exciting the pleasure of discovering little by little how far they could, how far they wanted to go. Just as torturous it was to feel those delicate hands caressing her neck, her jaw, her cheekbones, her nose.

Even without saying anything, even without seeing each other, Fate knew that they were both equally eager to discover each other, to continue feeling each other. She could clearly feel her uneven breathing so close to hers.

The heat that Fate felt on her cheeks from the moment she had suddenly come face to face with her increased more and more, through her face, her neck, her chest... radiating an intoxicating warmth.

Impossible to hold back any longer, Fate lowered herself slightly to nail her face into the woman's neck to breathe in deeply the scent of her from close. The ragged sigh that Fate heard aroused her even more. It was until then that Fate found that she already had her completely in her arms pressing her against her body.

Just then she felt firm, generous breasts against hers. It was an overwhelming and devastatingly arousing feeling. Her agitated breaths and her hands slowly caressing her back while the woman kept her neck stretched upwards giving her total access to be able to enjoy it entirely, something that she was eager to do with her lips and her nose glued to that soft and fresh skin... every slight sigh increased the desire to never want to stop.

Her senses were being flooded by wave after wave of arousal. Her hands finally gently caressed the face of that woman who had her heart pounding. A soft jawline, straight cheekbones, a small nose ... delicate ears and long silky hair, very long, almost like hers. She delicately returned the trace of her fingers down her neck and back to her face to caress her lips with two of her fingers.

Half-parted full lips greeted her and Fate kept her fingers just brushing over them, feeling their warm, agitated exhalations and the slight movement of those lips on her fingers. Asking. Pleading maybe. Lips that were suddenly very subtly kissing her fingertips.

Fate was internally struggling to replace her fingers with her lips. Was she really willing to kiss a stranger just like that?

Before she could answer that question, she sensed a movement as the door opened and she was guided into the room.

As soon as the door had closed, without getting rid of the close contact between them, between their bodies, without taking a breath to reconsider the next step they had taken, little by little they advanced into the room, which her mind instantly registered that had a huge, perfectly made bed, countless cushions, two very large armchairs, and a smart entertainment system, one the blonde police could not care much to activate at that moment.

In fact, the only thing relevant to her brain at that moment apart from the woman that continued to caress her more and more was that there was a bed, although in all truth she would not have minded in the least to end up on the floor.

Fate knew there had to be some voice in her head that reminded her of how terribly wrong was everything she was doing. That she was absolutely stupid and irresponsible. But there was none. Good judgment had stayed at the front door. The only thing commanding in that room, at that moment, was her overflowing desire that she never expected to experience in that situation and, as if that were not enough, with an absolute stranger.

And everything happened with such fluidity that it seemed that she had to be reminded that indeed that woman who remained in her arms was a stranger.

The delicate hands, having explored her body with absolute freedom, caught hers again, guiding Fate slowly to touch her little by little from her butt and hips, towards her abdomen, and then up to the curve of her breasts.

Fate felt her mind was going to implode at any moment. Until now she had followed the imposed pace, discovering a body not only addictively delicious to her perception, but also delicate and feminine. Hands slightly smaller than hers, which were now also slowly guiding her to the first point before her no return.

 _"What are you doing Fate?"_ Her mind from time to time struggled to maintain awareness as she slowly continued to hopelessly lose herself in that being in front of her. She longed to see her, feel her, taste her... Hear her moan with desire... And knowing that she could achieve almost all of that without any impediment interrupted her breath momentarily.

Noticing that she was not the only one heavily breathing, Fate let the hands that were guiding her with her own hands in the middle lightly squeeze the breasts that she already longed to touch.

By all the gods, this was supposed to be a clue-finding mission and she was entangled in caresses with a beautiful woman.

Beautiful?

Could she even tell if she was beautiful? Attractive to her without a doubt. She had never before been so enthralled by the smell of someone. As if it penetrated to her most primal instincts to almost an innate level of her being.

It went beyond the perfume that she had chosen to wear that day. It was the essence of her being, of her skin mixed with that aroma of certain flowers... Fate's mind was too overwhelmed to remember the name of the flower in question, but whatever it was, Fate simply couldn't stop perceiving her and get aroused with her aroma, and now that she knew she could touch her without limits, even more so.

And there she was again at it, nailed to her neck, intoxicated with her aroma while her hands, already without guides in between, gently caressed the breasts of that woman of fire over the delicate fabric of her dress, obtaining sweet moans in response. It was an incredible feeling that she could perceive that there was nothing but that piece of cloth covering those soft and firm breasts filling her hands.

The former silence of the room was rapidly filling with a series of breathy moans from both of them, while Fate filled with her.

Suddenly her lips were ravishingly claimed by a pair of soft and delicious lips as that girl of fire hugged her body with a naturalness that for Fate was almost supernatural. An electric feeling coursing through her as they kissed, and their hands mutually explored their bodies.

As the kiss became more desperate, the hands of both squeezed and caressed everything they could, butt, breasts, abdomen, shoulders without any restriction other than that of the same clothes.

The loss of the notion of time was absolute.

They kissed long and passionately until Fate found herself undoing the side zip of the dress from the object of her desire turned person without any resistance. Yes, while exploring and discovering that wonderful body in front of her, Fate had already identified that this fitted dress had a zipper... the same one that she had managed to slide up to her waist without any impediment. She caressed a firm abdomen and a smooth back feeling a strong urge to free her from all her clothes, while she noticed how some unequivocally trembling fingers battled for a couple of seconds with the buttons of her blouse and Fate let out a slightly nervous laugh. In that crimson darkness, she smiled and leaned in, brushing her nose against hers before finding herself in a mischievous, eager kiss.

Stopping to remove the dress completely from her, she noticed that the flaming being in her arms was already almost completely naked and to her surprise, it was now she that quickly and practically without any delicacy but much urgency avidly stripped her of her pants, underwear included, to then move on to remove her blouse and bra.

Fate couldn't wait any longer. There was something about her that made her feel a powerful and unstoppable lust. Like she had never felt before. As if she had always needed her. As if she awakened a memory stored in every cell of her body. There would never be a single reason to justify what she was doing. And yet, at last completely naked, she couldn't help but guide her gently to her bed, sitting on the edge of the bed and then sitting the fiery woman straddling over her legs facing her in a very intimate embrace.

"I ..." Fate suddenly barely whispered and a pair of fingers touched her lips.

"No words," her fiery figure whispered to her and delicately replaced her fingers with her lips.

Feeling a devastating rush for her, Fate returned the kiss immediately and hugged her, throwing herself completely back on the bed, brought her with her and entangling her legs with hers, they surrendered into more and more hungry and desperate kisses. The sensation that ran through her again and again to the center of her made her body demand to be flooded with the essence of the woman that overwhelmed her senses. Taking her in her arms, Fate turned to be on top of her, while the movement of her hips urged her to continue.

Fate gasped with arousal as she settled on top of her, and she couldn't help a moan of pleasure as she felt the moisture that received her, mixing with her as she grinded her sex against hers. The moans of pleasure from the woman underneath her urged her to move faster, while her breasts were fondled by eager hands until those same hands were linked by her back squeezing her hard as orgasm ran through them and the vision of fire hugged her tightly, drawing her close to lie on top of her, kissing her again.

Feeling that she was slightly crushing her, and not because she wanted to get out of that position of total contact with their bodies, Fate turned to lie on one side again, caressing the arm and womb of the being that had her ecstatic. She wanted more... she wanted to feel her even more.

Starting again from that point that she could not resist, Fate approached the sky that was that neck of hers, kissing her and lightly pressing with her lips and teeth as the fiery woman’s fingers ran over her back, sinking into her.

After she had once again satisfied her need to breathe her, she slowly moved down through her shoulders and her chest, kissing and licking, seeking to reach those firm breasts that had responded to the touch of her fingers.

Stroking and rubbing her thumb against the nipple that she found hard and erect, Fate slowly covered it with her mouth to taste and suck on it, while feeling the moisture inside her growing again. Her senses were totally flooded with her.

Fate discovered a new type of ecstasy when she noticed that the girl could not help but let out a sensual sigh when she felt her release her breast from her mouth to separate from her, but not before placing a light kiss on the tip of her nipple, causing that sigh.

Rearranging herself in a side position very close to her, with the tip of her fingers Fate ran over the soft and smooth legs of the other, wanting to get even more of her. Caressing her calves and sliding down, she continued placing kisses on her thighs, and the inside of them while that being of fire that consumed her mercilessly, little by little opened her legs for her, allowing her to continue her journey of kisses and caresses.

Fate breathed even harder, finding herself so close to being able to enjoy the wet sweetness that awaited her. With her hands she lightly pushed the woman’s legs to open them completely for her and before beginning to explore that sweet intimacy with her lips, she instinctively brought one of her hands in search of her hand and intertwined their fingers together that were tightened with strength With more and more strength as she devoured that wet center of pleasure that opened for her.

Knowing that she could go on and that there was nothing else she wanted to do at that moment other than that had her on the edge again.

Delicately and entirely dedicated to causing in her the greatest possible pleasure from her, she ran her tongue over the delicate, wet lips that were in front of her. Her moans and her hand being squeezed urged her to continue as her own womb responded to the waves of arousal as well. The legs that she just moments before had caressed moved along with her hips demanding Fate to go on more and more. And she was more than willing to continue.

Fate, still in her determined concentration, could notice how she gasped and arched her back while her body seemed to take control of her movements by itself. Or lose it completely.

She couldn't help but think that just like her, for her fiery figure it had to be amazing that a total stranger triggered sensation after sensation of pleasure in her, touching her as if she knew her body better than herself. When she finally penetrated her with the tongue with which she had already traveled a large part of her body, it was impossible to hide that their senses collapsed succumbing to the orgasm that took over them. Fate could feel it in every part of her being almost as if she was in perfect tune with that body that was vibrating because of her and for her.

Eventually, she felt her hands urging her to cuddle with her again, caressing and hugging each other as they recovered their breath. In addition to the satisfaction and evident pleasure of her body, Fate felt an unusual comfort, in the closeness and warmth that this stranger provided. She could lose herself and stay in that position forever.

Time was no longer perceptible.

And it was until then that Fate suddenly realized that she had no idea how long they had been at that… there… Or how long until she had to leave and the last thing she wanted was to face the discomfort of leaving, just like that, without saying anything. But she had to.

The temptation to find out who she might be was too much. And dangerous. A luxury that she could not afford. Those places were supposed to be for satisfying but meaningless sex. And what had happened had been anything but meaningless. And that's without mentioning that she wasn't supposed to have come to that place looking for _that_.

The weight of reality began to sag on her, or perhaps it was her ability to think rationally that was finally making a comeback.

In a gesture that even took herself by surprise, she found herself taking the woman's underwear. Faced with a slight, but incredibly perceptible movement from the other, surprised as well, the last thing Fate wanted was for her to think that she meant to take it as a souvenir or something like that. Very delicately Fate caressed her legs and lifted them from her calves to place her garment as gently as possible. Little by little she helped her with all her clothes to dress her.

Finally, both of them helped to fix their clothes as best as possible, practically groping each other and again with that surprising mutual understanding, when they were again at it, kissing each other wildly knowing that there was no tomorrow for them. There was nothing more.

A striking feeling pierced through her when she felt that something very important was missing from her when she discovered that _she_ was no longer in her arms and unlike all the previous moments, for Fate now everything began to happen too quickly.

It was at that moment when Fate really began to realize that everything was over and it would be time to leave and return to reality. She also realized that she had not clear at all what happened next in such a situation... she could not prevent her brain from being overwhelmed by an avalanche of questions. What should she do, did she say goodbye...? What could she say? Should she say something? In theory, it was supposed to be nothing. In theory, nothing should have happened... and yet someone and something that was far from being nothing had happened to her...

"You're wonderful," the girl whispered in her ear suddenly as she pressed her left hand against her cheek and lightly stroked it with her thumb. I would have loved to meet you.”

And without giving Fate time to react, the girl rushed out through the same door they had entered.

Fate, letting out a sigh to control herself, sat on the edge of the bed and tried to settle her thoughts. Signum and Rein were going to notice right away that she had had sex with someone. That was going to be a nightmare. She also had not found out a single thing.

Her mind considered all possible options to justify that she had spent all the time she had been there in what was supposed to be an investigation. Annoyed and cursing, she shook her fist to hit the mattress when she felt the soft texture of a garment that she could not quite identify... a scarf, or a ribbon perhaps... that she was wearing and left it there?

Coincidence or not, her first instinct was to bring it to her face to see if... indeed it had the scent of her... a bittersweet reminder that the night had not been a dream and that the sudden emptiness she had never felt before but felt so real at that precise moment, had been filled and emptied by a person she would never find again.

_“Damn it...”_

− X − 

As Fate went on her own journey of discovery, the temperature in the main lobby began to rise.

And the atmosphere along with her.

Signum and Rein decided to split up to take a closer look at the public area. The flow of people between public and private areas was constant, although from what they could see during the first phase of their ‘surveillance’, the restricted area surely had much more visitor capacity than the public area since more people entered than came out.

They needed to take advantage of the fact that in that area they could interact with the attendees without using the immersion goggles.

Signum chose the mobile strategy, roaming the place like a caged panther in a VERY small place.

 _“Damn Signum,”_ Rein thought after a moment of worthless conversation with one of the different women who approached her at the bar, when she finally got a glimpse of her teammate, _“I told her a thousand times not to look like a cop!"_

Unlike Signum and Fate, who had chosen simple but elegant “All-black” outfits, Rein had settled on a casually elegant and sensual outfit tonight. Black pants, very tight at the hips and rear with a slightly wider and relaxed fall below the knee without being flared. A very white long-sleeved blouse that, like the trousers, was tight but not tight at the bust, and the sleeves were widening until they reached the wrists. The effect was ethereal and floating since the blouse only had one button, just at the height of the bust, which allowed for the skin of her cleavage and abdomen to be perfectly visible.

Many looked at her not only without modesty but with complete impudence.

That was part of her plan. However, there are always unforeseen events.

“Are you wearing a bra under that blouse?”

The question came from a deep male voice behind Rein's back who was standing pondering where she should start her investigation that night. One of the advantages of this area was that she could interact with the other guests.

Rein was wandering her sight around the attendees, sipping her drink lightly, when the question came very close to her ear.

Very few people could get this close to her without her noticing.

Rein slowly turned to meet a tall man of indeterminate age with light brown hair and ruthless eyes.

If she hadn't heard his voice, she might have come to think that it was one of those extremely masculine or androgynous girls who sometimes approached her with that same domineering and aggressive attitude.

Rein looked him over from head to toe and turned her back on him without answering.

"I've never seen you around here," he said as he walked around her slowly.

The individual was climbing rapidly up her suspect list, so she remained silent.

He stopped directly in front of her, looking into her eyes.

She just held his gaze without flinching

He smiled and his hand went to her chest.

Rein held it in the air gently and firmly at the same time.

“You have beautiful hands,” Rein said, admiring the hand with long and elegant fingers that she was holding, “But I don't want you to touch me, is that clear enough according to the rules of this... place? ... I can be clearer if it is strictly essential.”

He visibly swallowed. The hand that held him did not waver and the owner of it matched his height; Pursing his lips, he turned away from Rein nonchalantly.

Several women and especially men looked at her with extreme interest after that, as if pondering whether to approach her or not. Maybe that was the ‘unofficial’ initiation ceremony for the place. All places, no matter how exclusive and expensive they were, had their abusive bully.

Survive the bully in charge and you will be part of the group.

She knew that better than anyone. That was how she had survived in her expensive and exclusive foreign boarding school for the first few years of her life.

Rein decided that she would investigate the guy but she doubted that he was the man they were looking for. He attracted too much attention. The man who had murdered the victims in their case was smart and ruthless; her prior stalker was only violent and ruthless, but he was not a hunter.

 _"That's it,"_ Rein thought, draining all of her remaining drink, _"Let's take advantage of the attention that the bully on the block has given me... Maybe that's how HE will look at me."_

At that moment, almost as if she had invoked it with her idea, several low and metallic chimes of what sounded like an old pendulum clock, were heard filling the space in its entirety although there was not a single clock at sight.

With the tick of the clock, the lights dimmed slightly and a deep guitar melody that she knew very well since it corresponded to HER favorite song, was heard increasing in volume while little by little, other instruments joined in a rhythmic and wild cadence.

Without thinking, Rein closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the music and the penetrating musky scent that had become slightly more intense, according to the intensity and sensuality of her own melody. Allowing her body to respond to the pulsations that made her skin prickle as if there were electricity in the environment, Rein rode on _‘Enter Sandman’_ in a fabulous, stylized instrumental version, with bass tones and vibrant riff, and let instinct guide her steps, while her hips and arms moved to the rhythm with a sexual cadence.

All the air vibrated with the energy around her as if her own being had merged with the music. And it wasn't long before other bodies echoed around her, captivated by her dance, her strength, and her inherent sexual magnetism.

When the piece in a long extended version ended, a masterfully executed new mix gave way to the first chords of a powerful electric guitar that made every atom of Rein's body vibrate, as if all of her senses were magnified.

_Do you believe in heaven above?_

That metal version of _‘Send me an angel’_ was also one of her favorites and increased the rhythm of her already intense interaction with the other dancers.

At different times during the dance, Rein just closed her eyes. That multiplicity of faces told her nothing and she needed to focus on one target, not the mass. When the right target came, if it did, she was sure her senses would let her know without a doubt.

In that, she also had personal experience. On the hunters.

At times, she was aware of several hands on her back and her waist, bold or subtle frictions sliding down her hips, bodies brushing her back.

None of those were what she expected.

Some were slightly more daring than appropriate but she understood that this place had its own rules.

When the third piece began with the repetitive and powerful rhythm of the guitar and drums, Rein felt violently pulled until she was imprisoned by a firm and strong body.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

THAT body felt strangely right.

Too right.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become..._

Rein opened her eyes at that moment to meet Signum's intensely blue pupils.

“It seems that there is something in this environment that is not quite right, Rein…” Signum said, holding her firmly by the waist.

The only detail was that she wasn't JUST holding her.

Their pelvises were tightly linked and Signum's thigh was between Rein's legs and her hands began to slide slowly down her ass in a gesture perhaps too intimate to be protective.

Rein's breathing quickened slightly.

“A couple of guys wanted to squeeze your tits…” Signum explained looking at her intensely, “I felt that I should step in... and dissuade them... a little…”

Rein said nothing, just leaned a little closer to Signum's body and threw her arms around her neck.

“This doesn't feel real, Rein,” Signum said hoarsely, looking at her with desire, as she held her tighter and her hands held her butt, “We must take precautions…”

Whatever Signum was going to say, it disappeared under the intense and passionate pressure of Rein's lips kissing her savagely.

And Signum could not help but reciprocate with the same passion.

They had known each other since naval college when they were both barely eighteen; Signum, who was already in the Navy, had two goals in life: to finish a career as an officer and a naval engineer and to travel the oceans of the world. She complied with the first, but the second suffered some adjustments thanks to the woman who was in her arms for the first time since she had known her.

Rein, for her part, was studying at Cranagan University with Fate, and was determined to pursue a career in the security forces. She had gone to the Navy ‘only’ for a specialized course... and had ended up doing a second career.

Sooner rather than later, they had become friends.

Rein had always kept Signum in the ‘zone’... as her best friend... ever since. And she had jumped from bed to bed, left and right, with all the other women.

Signum knew that BOTH were going to regret that outburst but she couldn't stop herself; Rein's lips had a softness and an intoxicating flavor, she simply could not stop devouring them... even less, if those same delicious lips reciprocated in that way and that body in her arms, burned under her caresses.

“Rein…”

The music had continued as they kissed.

Rein pulled Signum off the dancing floor into an area where the gloom was even greater and found herself suddenly with her hands resting on a cold wall, as Signum hugged her closely from the back and her hands explored her, expertly and passionately.

"Gods…" Rein gasped, arching against Signum's body so that her ass rubbed against her pelvis and she could feel the sensual pressure of her perky breasts on her back. One of Signum's hands came possessively down her abdomen, sliding between her legs, squeezing her sex rhythmically.

Their lips searched again for the others in a frenzy.

Rein was ecstatic under that attack. She was usually the dominant one in those approaches. The girls used to melt just like she was at that moment under Signum's caresses.

Signum's hand could no longer stay only over the fabric of Rein's pants, and she went inside them to touch her skin, to entwine with her soft hair and lower a little beyond her provoking a sensual moan of pleasure.

The intimate and daring of the contact seemed to finally wake Rein from whatever spell she had on her.

"No ... Signum," she managed to gasp, holding her hand inside her pants.

Signum stopped, taking a deep breath.

Rein turned to look at her, her breath shaking but she caressed her face gently.

"We're going to regret it if we do…" she told her with a strangely strangled voice, trying to convince herself that she didn't want those fingers inside her in that instant.

Signum, with a supreme effort of will, pulled away, though she could not quite release her. She wanted so badly to ride Rein and hear more moans like that again that she had to feign a coldness that she was far from feeling.

“I know,” the tall high ex-military woman agreed, “I told you it was not real…”

Rein nodded and they both ripped away from each other, feeling almost physical pain in the process.

It took them several moments to stop looking at each other and to have enough control not to rip each other's clothes off.

Signum tried to convince herself that it was the effect of the damned place.

Rein... couldn't even think, much less convince herself of anything.

Signum, whose brain was gradually feeling more clear, noticed that several of the visitors had had the same reaction as them. Several couples were kissing and shamelessly making out on the dance floors, on armchairs, or like them, in dark corners.

Still, others were heading, visibly excited, towards the crimson door that Fate had taken only to find that they could pass through... alone ...

"By all the fucking gods," Signum exclaimed suddenly, glancing at her watch.

Without their realizing it, about two hours had passed since they had split up and Fate had entered the restricted area.

What the hell had happened to two hours of their lives?

"Fate…" was the only thing Signum had to say for Rein to realize as well.

They had arranged to report through their headsets at least every thirty minutes.

If Fate had called them, neither of them had noticed.

“We're going to have to go in…” Rein said, looking at her goggles and the threshold into the unknown, “ We don't know what could have happened to Fate in that place if here…”

“Do you think there is something in the environment?” Signum asked while she also tried to communicate with Fate, “Those reactions from people... don't seem very... normal.”

Although they had managed to separate their bodies, they decided not to stray too far; as if they were just a couple trying to ‘cool down’ a bit, before the final act.

And, yes, they were trying to cool down… and no, there would be no final act.

Rein considered Signum's question a bit. In all nightclubs, a large percentage of the attendees went to flirt and have one-night stands. The difference was that there was a ‘pretense’ of civility or worldly superficiality. The ‘Crimson Deep’ not only enhanced sensuality... it magnified it to glorification.

"It's hard to say," Rein acknowledged, "The environment is definitely… stimulating, too much sensory input put together. I think our brain doesn't know how to process that…”

Maybe her brain didn't know what to do with that, but a certain place between her legs had it VERY clear.

“Do you think that someone who drinks alcohol until getting completely wasted, is aware that he ingests a ‘stimulant’?” Signum said with an angry tone, “Alcohol is legal under certain circumstances, however, those people who consume it in excess, they still feel capable of getting in a car and driving... Sometimes they just kill themselves and other times they kill other innocent people. I assure you, they don't use the brain, and alcohol produces much less pleasure than what we have here.”

Rein blushed slightly and avoided looking at Signum.

“This place is like a cliff,” added Signum who also looked around, “They make these people believe that they can fall into it, without consequences; and they keep the level of danger for them at the limit. There is nothing ‘illegal’ that we know of at the moment, and we all signed a legal waiver upon entering... I don't know about you, but I am going to start investigating the owners of this dump immediately.”

“I also have a candidate …” Rein added, looking at her partner intensely, “But now, the first thing is to find Fate... We have to decide what to do, Signum…”

The clock ticked relentlessly as Signum and Rein decided who would enter the restricted area and who would stay in the public area with instructions to call for reinforcements if the situation got out of control. Unfortunately, their backup could not be ‘official’. They had entered with forged identifications, they had signed a legal document with a false identity and they did not even have a coordinated and authorized action by their captain... much less an order to investigate or search that damned place...

The captain was going to skin them alive if something went wrong.

What's more, they were going to be skinned even if EVERYTHING went well.

Signum and Rein weren't the only ones with big worries tonight.

That night was very important to the darkness and nothing could go wrong.

Everything had to be aligned in time and space... at the right time.

The sacrifice had to happen at the same moment or it would all be in vain.

When you throw a stone into a pond, the impact of the object in the water, the ripples produced by its entry into the water, extend for a long, long time after the stone is submerged. The waves spread out, sometimes moving away to infinity and other times, until they hit some obstacle, change direction, and then continue to spread out now with new energy.

The darkness was much more powerful than a simple stone thrown into a pond.

It was a crack that would produce a tsunami as not one had ever existed before. Darkness would be the force that would change the direction of time in space and therefore everything had to happen at the right time.

Thousands of moons ago in a sacred forest that no longer existed, a ceremony like that had taken place. Blood was the beginning and the origin. Blood nourished the darkness.

The small silver figure of the new moon, the queen of darkness, barely illuminated that tiny clearing between the trees. This small mass of trees within the city could hardly be called a forest, however, the roots of the trees on the ground, like time, obeyed different rules. Their energy connected in ways ordinary humans could not understand, they had forgotten sacred knowledge millennia ago... filled with fear, they had turned their back on the power of darkness. They had forbidden it. Banished it.

That is why they did not know that all trees, at all times and in all places, were connected with ‘The Tree’ ... the beginning and the origin.

That is why they did not know the symbols and the language.

Therefore, they did not know power.

A woman lay unconscious in the middle of a triangle drawn on the ground with salt. The triangle brought together symbols that had not been seen for more than two millennia. Much less used.

The darkness advanced towards the woman and a new triangle of light brightly glowed on the ground as if coming out of the ground.

Darkness and light merged, covering the woman completely, while she was regaining consciousness, while an unintelligible whisper spread like a soft breeze.

No one who had heard it could have understood it because that language had not existed for millennia.

Two thousand one hundred and six years earlier, during the new moon of the sacred night of Samhain, the darkness had swallowed another beating heart, thus initiating the tsunami that would change the destiny of the world.

That day of All Hallow's Eve, another ancestral night of union of the worlds, under that same new silver moon in a mirror of perfect time, the offering of a new heart still warm and throbbing, sealed the destiny.

The cycle of darkness had been completed.

− X − 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and leaving comments!


End file.
